Something Twisted This Way Comes
by FAH3
Summary: Now in college, Ron Stoppable and a few of his friends decide to spend Spring Break at a nice little cabin in the woods. However, something terrible arises when they discover they are not alone in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note(s):** I decided to do something different for a change. It's not one of my best stories, but I felt like just doing something different. I know Halloween has been over for a while, but I just got the urge to write this. Now this has violence and swear words, so if you don't like those then don't read this. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

SOMETHING TWISTED THIS WAY COMES

By FAH3

1. Cabin in the Woods

My name is Ron Stoppable, and I have done terrible things.

"Ron, wake up!" Josh said, making Ron jump slightly from his deep sleep. As he looked out the window his head had been resting on while trying to force the sleep from his eyes, he could see nothing but the large gathering of large tall trees all around them. He must have been asleep longer than he had thought is they were already so close to their destination. "You okay, man?" Josh asked him.

"I'm just fine. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Ron said as he tried to stretch his limbs without having to spread them out.

"Oh, really?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow, earning a dirty look from Ron in the process.

"I assure you that Stoppable-san and I did not do what you are thinking, Mankey-san." Yori said as she also glared at the youth that was driving.

"Like any woman would ever want to do anything like that with him." Bonnie muttered under her breath. Yori shifted her gaze to the brunette next to her and had to try her best not perform a karate chop to the spoiled woman's neck. And it was ever so tempting. Just one whack, and the brunette would never aggravate anyone ever again.

Ron tried to move his head slowly in order to get the crick out of his neck from sleeping lop sided for so long and began thinking about the past year. He and Kim were still in touch, but their relationship had been put on hold. She was accepted to a college on the other side of the world while Ron was going to a college in Middleton in order to become a professional cook. He and Kim knew their romantic relationship might end once they got into college, but they couldn't stand letting their friendship end. So the best way Ron could describe the relationship with his most trusted and valued friend would be friends with benefits.

One of the surprising things during his first year at college was that he discovered that Josh and Tara had decided to stay in Middleton for a while, and they were both enrolled at the same college he was. Ron and Josh had a few classes and soon became friends, despite Ron not trusting him in High School because Mankey's name sounded too close to the word Monkey. But it turned out that they had several things in common like video games, music, and other things. Ron was even able to get Josh a job at Smarty Mart so Josh could take Tara out on a few more dates. But to add onto Ron's strange new college life was that not too long after he was promoted to Housewares, Yori had arrived as the new cashier for Smarty Mart as well. Even though Ron was now the Monkey Master of Monkey Kung Fu, Yori revealed that Sensi sent her to America in order to teach Ron how to further control and use his abilities when the situation called for it.

During that time, he and Yori had also gotten to know each other more. He knew Yori had a crush on him and he also had a thing for her as well. But he did his best not to lead her along when they first started working together. The break up between him and Kim still stung and he didn't think he was ready to start dating again. But after some time, he and Yori couldn't fight the attraction that they had for each other, and soon found themselves in a serious relationship. And even though they did spend a lot of time together, Ron was a gentleman and didn't want to force Yori into anything if she wasn't ready.

Ron really wanted to take Yori some place nice where they could just have time to themselves and see how far she wanted to go in their relationship. So when Josh had the idea of going to a cabin he knew about in the woods of Tennessee, Ron thought it would be the perfect place for he and Yori to spend some time together. Of course he wasn't so sure of it now. When they met each other at the Smarty Mart parking lot, Ron was more than surprised to find that Bonnie was there. It turned out Josh found her getting drunk in a bar not too long ago and had apparently fallen on hard times. And since Bonnie was still Tara's friend, he decided to bring the spiteful brunette with them to help cheer her up. Right now, he was just hoping that Bonnie and Yori didn't end up trying to kill each other.

"Josh?" Tara asked him.

"What?"

"How did you find out about this cabin?" she asked him.

"I've got some family that live up here. One of my cousins helps clean the place whenever it's fixing to be used." Josh told her.

"This is a pretty nice spot though. This must be costing you a pretty good chunk of change to rent this place, Josh." Ron said to him.

"Not really." Josh said.

"Not really?" Tara asked him.

"Hold on, Mankey. No landlord lets people stay anywhere for free." Bonnie said.

"Yes, they do. Especially when they don't know that people are staying there." Josh said.

"Do what?" Ron asked.

"Josh! We can't stay in someone else's place!" Tara said.

"I agree with Tara. This feels – how do you say it? Wrong?" Yori asked.

"Guys, it's okay. My cousin tells me that the owner never stays here. And during this time of the year, no one is ever up here." Josh said to them.

"I don't know." Ron said, starting to feel uneasy about this trip.

"Ron, it's okay. We're going to have a nice time up here, trust me. Okay?" Josh said to them. "Besides, we're past the point of no return." Josh said as they came to a large wooden bridge.

"Whoa." Ron said as they crossed it and looked at the view. Ron didn't know if what they were crossing was gorge or not, but it looked like someone had taken a piece of the grand canyon and placed right below them. The view was awesome, but the drop was the one thing that was making everyone uneasy. "Is this the only way in?"

"As far as I know." Josh said as they crossed the bridge and soon found themselves back onto a solid dirt road.

It wasn't too much longer until the dirt road finally began to grow wider and end at a large clearing in the center of the vast woods. In the center of the clearing stood what looked to be a very old and not too stable cabin with a tool shed not too far from it. As Josh turned off the engine and everyone began to get out of the car and let the feeling return in their legs, Bonnie, Ron, and Yori couldn't help but have some concern over the way the cabin looked.

"Are you sure people can live in this thing?" Ron asked.

"Does it even have indoor plumbing?" Bonnie asked. For a moment, she could almost swear that the thing looked like it had been built when Santa Anna attacked the Alamo.

"Don't worry, guys. It's gut plumbing and electricity. We're set." Josh said.

"But are you sure they're enough rooms for us?" Tara asked as they began walking toward the cabin's front door.

"My cousin said they're several rooms in the back. Me and Tara call the one with the big bed!" Josh shouted.

"Oh, and what do you have in mind?" Tara asked her boyfriend.

"What do you think?" Josh asked as he wrapped his arms around Tara's waist and pulled her into a very deep kiss. As they kissed, he couldn't help but slide his hand up her yellow shirt.

"Can you two save it so we don't have to watch?" Bonnie asked as she walked past them and into the cabin.

"Can you mind not being a prude?" Josh asked as he and Tara broke their kiss and soon followed.

Ron just laughed a little as he tried to straighten the blue button up shirt and the brown slacks he was wearing. They had picked him up as soon as he had gotten off of work, and he just wished that he had had time to change into something more comfortable.

"Why do Bonnie and Mankey-san argue so much?" Yori asked Ron.

"Well, Josh and Bonnie used to date. But he dumped her so he could date Kim." Ron told her as Yori winced, now understanding the situation.

"Are you sure we will be able to spend time by ourselves?" Yori asked Ron as they unloaded their bags from the car's trunk.

"I'm sure we will. Which reminds me." Ron said as he reached into his pocket an removed a large flat box that was covered in navy blue velvet. "I was able to get this for you the other day. Think of it as our six month anniversary." Ron said as he handed it to the young woman.

As Yori opened the box, a small gasp escaped her lips. Inside of it was a gold necklace that had the ying yang symbol hanging from it. Part of the symbol was made of gold with a small piece of ivory in it, while the other half was ivory with a small piece of gold in it. Yori couldn't help but smile as a few tears began to form in her eyes.

"You – didn't have to – I do not know what to say, Stoppable-san." Yori said as she looked at the gift.

"You don't have to say anything, Yori. And you can call me, Ron."

"T-thank you, Ron." She said as she kissed him on his lips as another sign of thanks. "Could you put it on me?"

"I'd love to." Ron said as he removed the necklace from its case while Yori turned around. Soon, the gold chain was attached and hung around Yori's neck as Ron leaned forward and kissed her smooth skin and felt her relax into him.

"I guess coming here wasn't so bad after all." Ron said as Yori turned to face him once more. The necklace really looked good with the faded jeans and the dark green mid drift blouse she was wearing.

"No, it wasn't. And Perhaps, I may reward you even further tonight – Ron." Yori said with a smirk as she grabbed her bag and began walking toward the cabin.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked her as he felt the temperature around him starting to rise.

"You'll see." Was all she said as Ron gulped down the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He quickly grabbed his own bag and closed the car's trunk as he did his best to catch up to the others.

The interior of the cabin was a surprising contrast from its exterior appearance. The floor was polished hardwood, with the walls covered in various photographs and antique wall clock. A large fireplace was at one end of the living room they were in with a stuffed moose head hanging over it. There was also a large leather couch against one wall with a leather chair not too far from it, and a recliner not too far from the fireplace. There were dozens of bookshelves, filled with thick books from top to bottom. In one corner was an antique writing desk with one reading lamp in its corner with a cup full of various pencils and pens. In the northern wall was a hallway that lead to the bathroom and other bedrooms. Several feet down from the hallway entrance was a large window that showed a fully stocked kitchen that was right next to the kitchen entrance. Not too far from the kitchen, almost in the middle in the living room, was what looked to be the entrance to a cellar. There were two metal ring on one side for someone to open the door. There was also a chain that had been run through them with a lock that still had the key in it. But someone had put in two other rings not too far from the door as well. Almost like someone had wanted to keep the cellar locked.

"Wow." Tara said as they all looked at the large living room.

"This is really nice." Josh said as he and Tara headed into the hallway to find a bedroom to claim.

"I think some egg head lives here." Bonnie said as she looked at the various books that sat in the bookshelves.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked her.

"For one thing, all these books are about ancient civilizations, dead languages, and a bunch of other stuff. Also, there's no TV." Bonnie said as she placed her bags on the floor.

"That may be a problem." Ron said as he and Yori found a room and set their bags on the floor.

"I think that will not be a problem, Ron-san." Yori said as her hand purposely grazed his butt.

"Yori, I like the way you think." Ron said as he began to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I know." She said as she leaned in and grasped his lips with hers.

Ron was enjoying their little private moment together until they heard someone cough from the bedroom's doorway. Both looked up to see Josh with a wide grin on his face.

"I hate to interupt, but the sun's starting to set. Can you help me get a fire going real quick?" Josh asked him.

"Why not? Maybe we can roast some smores later." Ron said as he gave Yori another quick peck on the lips. "Don't forget where we left off." Ron said as he walked out of the room backwards, earning a giggle from Yori.

The sun had fully set only moments ago, covering the entire area in a blanket of night. Josh was adding a few more logs to the fire while Bonnie was looking at a few papers she had found on the writing desk while Yori and Tara were sitting on the couch and talking. Ron on the other hand couldn't help but admire the view of the stars that he could see through the heavy veil of the trees. It wasn't often that he could actually see so many of the stars shining in the night sky. Even though he was born and raised in a city, he enjoyed looking at the night sky whenever he could. Sometimes, it was so much better to be able to see a real night sky instead of the coffee brown one they had in the city.

"What are you looking at, Bonnie?" Tara asked, drawing away Ron's attention from the window.

"I found these on that desk. I don't think we're alone up here." Bonnie said.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked her.

"These are notes someone was taking. A few of them are dated a week ago. I think some egg head was staying here after all, because these look like someone was translating something." She said as she kept flipping through a few more pages and frowned when she saw a strange drawing of a distorted face.

"That does not mean that someone else is here, Miss Rockwaller." Yori said.

"Think about it. The place wasn't locked, there's fresh food in the kitchen and fresh sheets on the bed." Tara said.

"I told you, my cousin helps take care of this place." Josh said.

"But why put food in the kitchen when no one is going to be here? Did you tell him we were coming?" Tara asked him.

"Actually, no. I didn't." Josh said as the gears in his head began turning.

"But there aren't any other vehicles here. And I have not seen any signs that there is someone else here with us." Yori said.

"Right now, I think we should just sleep on it for now." Ron said.

"But what if there is someone else up here? For all we know, they could be lost in those woods." Bonnie said.

"Then we'll look around tomorrow morning. We can't do anything right now with it being night." Josh said to them.

"Mankey-san is right. If we were to try and search the woods now, we may find ourselves lost as well." Yori said.

"Happy now, Bonnie?" Josh asked.

"For now." She said as she put the notes down.

As soon as she did, the floor began to groan slightly beneath them. For a minute, it was like something large had just put its weight and made the hardwood strain. Before any of them had a chance to say anything, the cellar door in the middle of the living room floor flew open with the loose chains that were on it to hit the living room floor with enough force to splinter the hardwood. None of them moved or said anything for a moment or two as they just looked at the open cellar door. None of them knew what had caused that and they all weren't sure on what they should do next.

"What did that?" Ron asked.

"M-maybe it was an animal." Bonnie said.

"An animal? Bonnie, that's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Josh said.

"Then maybe it was the wind." Bonnie said.

"I stand corrected. Now that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Josh said.

"You got a better idea?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe if you weren't acting like a stupid bitch." Josh said.

"Screw you, Josh! I didn't have to come on this stupid little trip of yours!"

"No, you'd just be at the bottom of a bottle of Scotch again."

"YOU MOTHER FU,"

"Hey, cut it out." Ron said as he looked at the open cellar door. "Josh, let's just go check it out and make sure everything's okay." Ron said.

"Sure. The last thing we'd want is to end up like that cook at the end of the Shinning." Josh said as he and Ron walked over to the opening in the floor and climbed down into the cellar.

As Yori and Tara cautiously stood and waited close to the cellar entrance, Bonnie put the notes she had been looking at back on the desk before she saw something. One of the drawers in the desk was open, and Bonnie could faintly see something. She opened the drawer and began to frown at what she found. As she picked it up, she soon saw that it was a very strange looking book that was bound with some sort of strange and somewhat wrinkled leather. As Bonnie looked at it, she remembered seeing something in the stack of notes. That drawing that had weirded her out. She quickly flipped through them until she found what turned out to be a rough covering of the very book she had been looking at. At the bottom of the rough cover was a word she didn't recognize.

"Did you find anything?" Tara asked, causing Bonnie to look back toward the open cellar.

"Everything looks normal." Josh said as he climbed out.

"But we did find a few things. There was this shotgun down there." Ron said as he handed a double barreled shotgun to Josh. "Careful, man. I think it's still loaded."

"I think you're right." Josh said as he held it and carefully set it against the wall. "What else is down there?"

"Eggh! This thing." Ron said as he handed Josh a very old dagger that had been crafted to look like the upper half of a skeleton with the spine as the blade.

"Wow. An ancient dagger. Do we sell these at S-Mart?" Josh asked him.

"Yeah. On isle fourteen." Ron said as he went back down one more time.

"S-Mart?" Tara asked Josh.

"It's sort of an inside joke. The place is called Smarty Mart. And when you say S-Mart, it almost sounds like smart." Josh explained, but saw the blank look on all the girls faces. "It wasn't that funny anyway. Anything else, Ron?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Ron said as he climbed out of the cellar and closed the door behind him. "There was this old tape recorder." Ron said and handed it to Josh.

"Hey Ron, you took Latin in High School, didn't you?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked her.

"What does this say?" Bonnie said and pointed to the phrase that was at the bottom of the rough cover.

"Weird." Ron said as he looked at it. The main reason he had taken Latin was because he though it had to do something with Mexico, and hopefully food. He was lucky he had gotten any passing grades at all, but he could at least read some of the Latin language. "I think it says – Necri something – Ex – I can't tell what the last part is. I can't really read the handwriting at all." Ron said. "Why did you want to know?"

"Because I think it has something to do with this book." She said and handed it to him.

"Freaky." Ron said as he looked at the book and flipped through the pages. "It's not English. I don't even think this is in Latin." Ron said as Yori looked over his shoulder.

"How about we see what's on the tape?" Josh asked them.

"Don't, Josh. Everything is really starting to make me nervous. And this isn't our stuff." Tara said.

"Tara, it's okay." Josh said to her and hit the play button on the tape recorder.

"_Log entry number two for Dr. Mark Knowby, professor of Ancient History. I believe I have made a very significant find in my travels to Eastern Europe. Along with the help of my daughter Shelia and her boyfriend Drew, we found the ancient ruins of the castle of Candar. Inside the rear chamber of the castle we found something incredible. Necrinomicon Ex Mortus. Roughly translated, it means 'Book of the Dead.'"_ The recording said, causing Ron to flinch a little as he looked at the book he was holding. For an ancient book, it sure didn't look that old. Tara, however, was starting to feel a cold shiver all through the cabin.

"_My studies of it so far have revealed that the book is bound by human flesh, and its pages have been written in human blood."_

"GROSS!" Ron shouted and threw the book onto the writing table. Bonnie began to shiver and stepped away from the book she had found. The reason it looked it had a face was because it did!

"_For many years, this book has been believed to only have been a myth, and not to have ever really existed. To prevent my colleagues from stealing it, I brought the book with me to this remote cabin while my daughter continues to search for pages that are missing from the book. So far, my translations are that the book speaks of a spiritual presence. A dark spirit that resides in the forests and the dark regions of man's domain that can be given license to posses the living when the passages are read aloud. Included here are the pronunciations of the passages."_

"Stop the tape." Tara said as her breathing quickened as she began to shake.

"Tara, are you alright?" Josh asked her.

"_Kunda, Astrata,"_

"Please, stop the tape." Tara said as she started to quiver even more. If she hadn't known any better, it was like she could feel something cold start to surround the cabin.

"_Montos, Egrates, Gout"_

"Tara, you're shaking." Bonnie said as she began to worry about her friend.

"_Nosferatus, Gonda, Amontos, Gon."_

"Shut it off!"

"_Gon."_

"Shut it off!"

"_Gon."_

"**SHUT IT OFF!"** Tara screamed as loud as she could, covering her ears as she did so.

The lights went out as several of the windows shattered as the sound of a large crack and snapping echoed outside. It almost sounded like someone had just fired a shotgun through the world's largest amplifier. As soon as the lights returned, Josh was holding Tara tightly as Bonnie shut the tape off. Yori was in Ron's arms, but all of them were worried about their blonde friend.

"I'm sorry, Tara. I should have listened to you." Josh said to her.

"I want to go." She whimpered.

"What?" Josh asked her.

"Please. I just want to get out of here." Tara said as she began to shake so badly that it almost looked like she was freezing to death.

"But it's so late. Tara,"

"We'll leave." Yori said. "If she is adamant about not staying here, we should obey her wishes."

"Good idea." Ron said.

"I'm with them." Bonnie said as she continued to worry about her friend. She didn't know what it was, but this entire place felt suddenly different to her all of a sudden.

"All right. Everyone pack their things. We're out of here." Josh said.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Tara?" Bonnie asked from the back seat as they drove down the dirt road.

"I'm okay for now. I'm sorry for freaking out back there. I just kept getting this horrible feeling every time that tape said one of those words." She said to all of them as she began to feel embarrassed for the way she had acted earlier.

"What do you think blew out those windows?" Josh asked them.

"Maybe the wind blew some of those tree branches into the house?" Ron asked aloud.

"Who cares. Once we get out of here, I'm going to order room service." Bonnie said.

"You might have to settle for – what the hell?" Josh asked and stopped the car.

"Why have we stopped?" Yori asked.

"You better get out and take a look." Josh said to them.

They all piled out of the car and saw what Josh had been talking about. The bridge that they had driven across earlier was now destroyed. The center looked like it had been ripped completely away with what was left had been all broken and twisted. The size of the gorge was too great for them to try and jump it. And they didn't have any rope for them to use. Even if they got across, it was too far to walk back to the nearest town. At that moment, Ron could only think of one thing to say.

"We are so boned."

* * *

2. What the F was That?

Ron had managed to get the fire going in the fireplace again as all of them tried to stay close together in the living room of the cabin. Josh and Bonnie were trying to calm down a very terrified Tara. As Ron made sure the fire was going on its own, he joined Yori on the couch.

"How is she doing?"

"She is very afraid, Ron-san. I wish there was something more that I could do, but I do not know how to help her." Yori said.

"Yori, have you ever heard of this so called Book of the Dead in any part of Japan?"

"I have not. I tried to contact Sensei to see if he knew, but I can not reach him."

"What about my communicator?"

"It does not work either. I have tried to contact him through the meditation technique he taught me before leaving Japan, but something is blocking me. I am starting to become very worried." Yori said.

"We can't do a lot right now. How about we all just try to get some sleep for now. Maybe we can find some way to get out of here tomorrow morning." Ron said to her.

"That may be for the best." She said as she stood and walked over to the huddled trio. Josh and Bonnie nodded and soon helped Tara to her feet. She clung to Josh for dear life as they made their way to the bedroom they were staying in. "Ron-san, aren't you coming to bed as well?"

"Yeah. I'm right behind you." Ron said to her and watched as she disappeared into the hallway. After she was gone, Ron began to look through the pages of the strange book one more time before closing it and shivering as he looked at the cover. He let out one more long sigh as he stood and placed the book back on the writing table before heading to the bedroom he was sharing with Yori.

* * *

Everyone was now tucked under the covers in the bedrooms as the breeze outside blew through the trees and piles of dead leaves. None of them had bothered to change clothes since they wanted to try and find another way out of the cabin as soon as the sun had risen. However, Tara was sleeping very restlessly. Images of the book kept flashing through her mind as well as other horrible things while the words the recording had spoken echoed in her mind. The images were getting worse and worse as her breathing became more and more labored as sweat poured off of her body.

"_Join us."_

The words made Tara bolt her eyes open immediately as she gripped the sheets tightly in fear. She looked to her boyfriend that was laying next to her and saw that he was still sleeping. It took her a moment to finally speak, and hoped she had only imagined what she had just heard.

"Josh? Are you awake?" she asked him. Mankey said nothing as he continued to sleep effortlessly. "Josh. Please say something." She asked him.

"_Join us."_ A distant voice whispered, making Tara cringe.

"Hello? Bonnie, was that you?" she asked, but only hear silence. "Ron?" she asked as she still heard nothing but the wind.

Carefully, Tara slowly got out of the bed so she wouldn't wake Josh and made her way to the living room. The only light that had been left was the small reading lamp on the writing table and the dying embers of the fire in the fireplace. She could hear the scrapping of tree branches as the bent in the wind and the rustle of trees, but everything else was still. No one else was up, and the rest of the cabin was empty. For a minute, Tara began to wonder if she had been imagining the voice that she had heard. Maybe her nerves were beginning to play tricks on her. As she walked further into the living room, she heard some of the wood creak. But it wasn't the wood in the floor. It sounded like the wood in one of the walls behind her. Tara looked behind her, and saw the stuffed and mounted deer head on the wall. As she looked at it, she began to feel uneasy. It looked like the deer's eyes were gazing right at her. It even looked like they were following her as she moved. But that wasn't possible. The eyes were made of glass. At least that was what she assumed until she swore she saw the deer head blink its eyes.

"_Join us."_ The voice whispered again and made terror tremble with fear. This time, it sounded like it came from outside.

"Hello?" she asked once more, but heard nothing but silence. Tara gulped hard as she began to wonder if there was someone out there. Tara made her way to the front door, but was hesitant about opening it. Instead, she just looked through one of the closed shutters of the living room window. With most of the windows broken, Josh and Ron had closed all the shutters to keep the insects and the wind out. She gazed through the tiny space in between the planks of wood, but she couldn't really see anything. She didn't want to, but it looked like she might have to open the front door. Just a quick peek, and then she'd close it.

Tara grasped the knob and began to turn it. So far, she couldn't hear anything else. She turned the knob the rest of the way and opened the door. What greeted her was nothing. All she could see outside was the car they had driven in and the wilderness that surrounded them. It was all quiet, which was one of the things that scared her. She couldn't even hear the sounds of any bugs outside. She couldn't hear the sounds of moths flapping or even mosquitoes buzzing by. She couldn't even hear the sounds of grasshoppers chirping. It was all silent.

"Hello?" Tara asked again as she looked outside from the doorway. "Is there anyone here?" she asked.

"_Join us."_ The voice whispered like it was traveling with the wind.

"Are you the guy that was here?" she asked him.

"_Join us."_ The voice said again, but louder.

"Look, if this is your idea of a joke, this isn't funny!" Tara called out.

"_JOIN US!"_ the voice said even louder.

Tara was about to close the door when her eyes caught something in the moonlight. Something was moving in the trees, but she couldn't see what it was. But then she heard the sound of wood groaning like bones that were being used after years of inactivity. That was when she realized that there wasn't something moving _in_ the trees. It was the trees themselves that were moving!

"_JOIN US!"_ the voice said even louder.

Tara screamed as a tree root shot out from the ground and firmly wrapped itself around her ankle. The root jerked the young woman off of her feet, causing her head to slam against the hardwood floor before it began to drag her away. Tara was dazed for a moment before she realized what was happening. Tara screamed again as she flipped herself over and tried to grasp the dirt of the cold ground as she was being dragged into the woods. As she was being dragged past the car, she quickly grasped one of the wheels and held on for dear life. She could feel the root trying to drag her away even harder. It almost felt like the root was fixing to pull her leg out of her socket, but she wouldn't let go of the tire. Tears were falling down her face as she began to cry while complete and total fear gripped her like a clamy frozen hand.

"JOSH! HELP ME! RON! BONNIE!" Tara was screaming for dear life as the trees sounded like they were laughing and calling to her at the same time. All she wanted was for them to let her go. "JOSH! SAVE ME!" Tara screamed as she tried to look back to the cabin.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the door of the cabin. Standing in the doorway was her, but it was also something else. By the light of the living room and the moon, she could see a look of sinister malice on its face while it smiled at her. The other version of her waved at her before slamming the front door closed while several more roots bolted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Tara's legs. With one massive pull, Tara lost her grip on the tire while her nails scratched it the rubber deep enough for air to begin seeping out.

"JOSH!!!!!!" Tara screamed as she was dragged deeper into the woods. Her terror filled screams echoed into the night, and soon faded as she was dragged deeper into the darkness of the Tennessee woods.

* * *

Ron squinted a little before he finally opened his eyes and saw the light of the morning sun fill the bedroom. He stretched one arm, his legs, and arched his back as he noticed a weight on his left arm. As he looked at what was sitting on it, he smiled as he saw Yori sleeping soundly and curled up to him. She was a very beautiful woman, and seemed even more lovely as she slept soundly next to him. He loved Kim, he always would. But you could never love person the same as another. But he did know as he lay in that bed that he did love Yori. He just he hoped he loved her enough, because she deserved so much better than him.

"Should I keep my eyes closed?" she asked him.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked her.

"Not long, but I enjoy how you watch me." She said as she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Do we have to get up now?" she asked him.

"Not if you don't want to." Ron said as he leaned down and kissed her softly against her warm lips.

As they kissed each other, they began pressing their bodies harder into each other. Ron could feel so many curves of her body as he held her while she could feel him respond to her. Ron's hand held the small of her back and began to slowly drift down the curve of her spine. His hand could feel the rise of her hips and was almost on top of her backside as someone began knocking on the door.

"Talk about bad timing." Ron said as he and Yori broke apart and sat up. Yori was trying to straighten her clothes as Ron tried to hide the obvious evidence of his excitement. "It's open!" Ron called out.

"Morning, guys. Have you guys seen Tara?" he asked them.

"Ron-san and I just woke up." Yori said.

"She wasn't in bed with me, and she's not anywhere else." Josh said.

"That doesn't make sense." Ron said as they got up. "Are you sure she just isn't in the bathroom?" he asked him as they followed him into the living room.

"I checked, but she isn't in there." Josh said.

"What are you going on about?" Bonnie asked as she entered the living room and let out a long yawn.

"We can not find Tara." Yori said.

"You don't think she went out into the woods, do you?" Bonnie asked.

"No. Tara is smarter than that." Josh said. "But maybe she slept in the car. Remember how freaked she was after we played that tape? She might have gone to the car." Josh said as he opened the door and stopped as soon as he did while Ron ran to the car.

"She's not in the car. And it looks like we've got a flat as well. Ron said as he looked back to the porch. "Josh?" Ron asked as he walked back to the house and saw Josh bend over and pick up something.

"This is Tara's blanket. She always takes it with her if she's spending the night somewhere. She told me is keeps her from getting homesick." Josh said.

"I remember. Whenever we had a sleepover, she would drag that thing with her everywhere. Even to the bathroom." Bonnie said.

"But why would she go out into the woods?" Josh asked as he looked at the gathered group. Josh noticed that Ron looked up from the blanket for a moment and saw his eyes widened. "Ron?"

"Ron-san, what's wrong?" Yori asked him.

"I think I found Tara." Ron said as he pointed out into the woods.

Everyone turned to where Ron was pointing and were shocked at what they saw. Tara was staggering back towards them from the woods, but she didn't look good. Her hair was a mess and covered with twigs, leaves. And dried mud. Her yellow shirt and acid wash jeans had been ripped and torn in several places while her body was covered in dirt and dried mud. One eye was black and bruises were forming all over her. She also had several cuts all over her arms and legs, with several all over her face that had scabbed over not too long ago.

All of them ran toward her as fast as they could to help her. None of them could believe at how horrible she looked. It was almost as if she had tried to get into a wrestling with a wild boar and it ended in a stand still. As soon as Josh got to Tara and tried to touch, she began screaming as loud as she could. Josh tried to talk to her, but she kept hitting and scratching at him. It looked more like she was trying to fend off an attacker the more she screamed and fought.

"TARA! TARA, STOP!" Josh shouted as he she clawed at him every time he got close. Finally, he wrapped her tightly in his arms as he could and tried to talk to her over her shouting. "TARA, IT'S ME! IT'S JOSH!" he shouted and saw that her screaming began to die down as she opened her eyes again. "It's Josh." He said to her again.

"Josh?" she asked as she looked at him. It was as if she was trying to make up her mind on whether or not he was real or not. "Josh?" she asked him again.

"Yes. It's me." He said to her.

No sooner had he said those words, Tara began to cry uncontrollably and went limp in his arms. Josh held her tightly and did his best to keep her from falling while she buried her head in the crook of his neck and continued to cry.

"Tara, what happened to you?" he asked her.

"The trees. The trees." She kept saying, but couldn't say anything else over her crying.

"Let's get her into the cabin." Bonnie said as Josh lifted Tara in his arms and began to carry her back.

* * *

Josh was rubbing his face as he sat on the couch while Ron was in the kitchen and fixing them something to drink. Ron looked at him through the opening in the wall and couldn't help but feel for him. Every time he and Kim went on a mission and she got hurt, he felt so worried that it made him sick. But Ron knew what had happened to Kim, they still didn't know what had happened to Tara. She was a complete mess, and Bonnie and Yori were trying to calm her down and clean her up. One thing was for sure was that they had to get out of here now. For all they knew, that doctor or professor that was here may have gone nuts and did that to her. Ron let out a slow sigh as he brought the two root beers into the living room and handed one to Mankey.

"It looked like you needed something." Ron said.

"Thanks." Josh said as he sipped the drink while Ron sat down next to him. "You do know I brought some booze with me, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't drink." Ron said as he gulped down part of his.

"Coming up here was a bad idea, wasn't it?" Josh asked him.

"I don't know, man. It sounded like a good idea at the time." Ron said to him.

"I have to be the worst boyfriend ever to let this happen."

"No you're not, Josh. Look at me. I really pulled some boneheaded stuff when I was dating Kim."

"But when she went missing, you went after her. Hell, you even went into space for her! All I've ever done is take her dancing." Josh said as he sipped his drink.

"When she gets herself together, we'll find a way out of here. I mean, whoever built this place had to have thought of a way to get out here if the bridge was out." Ron said.

"Ron, we're deep in the heart of redneck country. The only thing worse than being stuck here would be being stuck in the East Texas woods." Josh said.

Ron was about to think of something else to say when Yori stepped out from the hallway. Both of them stood to their feet when they saw the nervous look on her face.

"How is she?" Josh asked her.

"She will be fine for now, but she is still very scared." Yori said to him. "Forgive me if this question is too personal, Mankey-san. But I need to know if you and Tara have recently – made love?" she asked him.

"No, we haven't. Tara is really set on waiting until she's married before going that far. Why?" Josh asked her, but the look on Yori's face said it all. "Please tell me she wasn't."

"My medical training is limited, but it appears that she was raped." Yori said to him.

Josh looked upset and angry to a point that it looked like his head would cave in on itself. All he could do was collapse back onto the couch and bury his head in his hands while Ron tried to process what he had just heard about his friend.

"Does she know who did it?"

"That is what's troubling me, Ron-san. She keeps saying that it was the trees that hurt her."

"The trees?"

"Yes. Ron, the marks on her were not made by a person. And from what Bonnie and I saw, it looked like some branch was used on her." Yori said to him.

"Yori, you don't believe trees actually did this to her?"

"I am not sure, but we have seen stranger things."

"Can she walk?" Ron asked her.

"She can, but she refuses to go near the trees. She will not leave this cabin."

"Then that puts a cramp in trying to find a way out of here." Josh said as he tried to stop himself from crying.

"Josh, why don't you go talk to her and send Bonnie out here?" Ron asked. Josh did what Ron said without even asking twice while Yori looked at Ron for a moment.

"Ron-san, what should we do?" she asked him.

"If she's not going to leave, we're going to make sure that whoever did this to her can't get in here. I'll go into the shed and see if there's some wood and tools. We're going to board up the windows and keep the shotgun close." Ron said to her.

* * *

Drew Lipski wasn't used to wearing normal clothes anymore. There were just some days he longed to wear his dark blue lab coat once more, but he couldn't. He signed a written agreement to congress that his days of world domination were over. Instead, he joined the work of his girlfriend's father over in Eastern Europe. He was very surprised to discover that her father was very well respected archeologist, and even more so when he asked for their help. He knew his girlfriend had a degree in teaching, but she was also skilled in archeology. Since he could no longer try and make plans to bring the world to its knees, he thought he would tag along and see what her father was like and what he had been studying. He was pleased when he found that it was rather fascinating to look for ancient relics. But ever since Dr. Knowby had found that book among the castle ruins, he and Shelia had been worried about him.

Knowby didn't trust some of the others in his field sincee many were mainly concerned with their reputations and fame. He wanted to begin translating that Book of the Dead he had found before word had gotten out that he had discovered it. But Sheila knew her father well and was scared he might do something stupid that could get himself hurt. So while Sheila wrapped up things in Europe and tried to locate the missing pages from the Book of the Dead, Drew agreed to come back to America and find her father. It wasn't too long after he came back that he found out that the good doctor was staying at their old vacation cabin in Tennessee, but he hadn't been able to reach him at all. It had been over a week, and he was starting to get a little nervous from the lack of contact. But thankfully, Sheila was coming home, and knew where this cabin was. Hopefully, they could talk some sense into her father. So now he was waiting for Shelia's plane to arrive so they could head out there and see what he was up to.

Before he had even realized how much time had past, he saw that people were already exiting the terminal. Her plane must have landed while he had been in deep thought. That usually happened when he started thinking about something. In fact, that's how Kim Possible had defeated him on more than one occasion. If it hadn't been for Shego, he'd have been fried ages ago. Of course, Shego no longer went by her old name anymore. Now she just went by her given name.

"Shelia!" Drew called out as soon as he saw her long black hair and her pale skin.

"I was wondering if you'd be here on time, Dr. D." she said as she walked to Drew and gave him a large hug. There was once a time she couldn't stand being around the blue skinned man. She was surprised how much she had missed him when he left before she did to find her father.

"How was the dig? Did you find anything?" he asked her.

"Take three guesses." Shelia said with a smirk on her face.

"You found them?!"

"Perfectly intact. I swear, it looks like they haven't aged a day." She said as they walked to get her luggage. "Any luck with dad?"

"He's in Tennessee, but I can't get a hold of him." He said to her.

"That old cabin. It figures." She said as she began to look for her bags. "That whole area is a dead zone, Dr. D. I hope he's been able to translate the book. I'm not completely sure, but it looks like the pages I found a very important as well."

"Maybe we can translate them on the way to Tennessee." Drew said.

"Maybe. One thing I was able to translate was a story about a hero."

"A hero?" Drew asked her.

"Yeah. I might have mistranslated it, but it says he fell from the sky. What's weird is that the drawing of him looks familiar."

"Maybe your father will be able to tell us something." Drew said.

"I just hope dad's okay." She said to him as she began grabbing her bags.

* * *

The sun had set once more, covering the land in night once again. Tara had been sleeping all day which had given all of them time to board up the windows using the wood that they had found in the work shed. By the time they were finished, Tara had finally moved herself to the couch while Ron had fixed them something to eat. But with what happened Tara, everyone wasn't really that hungry. Especially Josh, who sat near one of the boarded windows with the shotgun close beside him. Josh was mad as hell for what happened to Tara. And a part of him was hoping that whoever attacked Tara would show themselves again. That way, he could see what damage a shotgun would do when you shoved the barrels down someone's throat and pulled the trigger.

Ron on the other hand was looking at the tape recorder as it sat on the desk, right next to the book of the dead. Everything about that book was giving off a bad vibe which made him feel like someone had just walked over his grave. He couldn't be sure or explain why he felt this way, but something told him that the book might be one of the reasons Tara was attacked last night.

"Are you all right, Ron-san?" Yori asked him.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous." Ron said to her.

"So am I. My efforts to contact Sensei have still failed."

"My communicator is still on the fritz too." Ron said as he removed the device from his packet and tried it one more time.

"Ron, may I ask you something?" Yori asked him.

"Sure."

"Do you think – that we may have summoned something when we played that tape?" she asked him.

"I don't know." Ron said as he looked at the tape. "Wait a minute. We didn't summon anything." Ron said as he walked to the desk and grabbed the tape player.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked as he and Bonnie looked at him while Tara kept her head bowed low with her blanket covering her.

"That guy was up here before us. If that thing worked, it was that quack who summoned it when he made this tape. There might be something else on this tape that can help." Ron said to them.

"Only one way to find out." Bonnie said as they all gathered around Ron while Tara remained on the couch. Taking a quick deep breath, Ron hit the play button.

"_It has only been a few hours since I read aloud the first passages of the demon resurrection incantation. I have seen the shadows move in the night. Something stalks the woods outside, and I fear it may be trying to kill me. May God forgive me for what I have unleashed upon this world. May God forgive me."_

"That doesn't sound too promising." Bonnie said as Ron stopped tape.

"We've got to find a way out of here. I don't know about any of you, but I think this is a load of horse shit." Josh said to them and saw Tara was still in the same position on the couch with her head bent downward. "Tara?" Josh asked, worried about her mental state as he walked back to the couch and knelt beside her.

"Tara, Are you all right?" he asked her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Tara's arm shot forward from underneath the blanket faster than was humanly possible, her hand latching itself around Josh's throat and began to squeeze. Ron rushed to them as fast as he could and tried to pry Tara's fingers open, but the wouldn't budge! It was like her hand had turned into a bear trap. As Ron tried to pry her hand open, the young blonde woman flung both Ron and Josh to the other side of the living room as if they were nothing more than rag dolls. Yori quickly rushed to Ron's aid as Tara stood up from the couch, bit something was different. The way her body was moving looked more like a puppet moving when its strings were being pulled. As the blanket fell away, everyone screamed in horror as they looked at her face.

Her eyes were now glazed over with a milky white film, almost like they were dead. The eyes had sunken deeper into their sockets as her cheekbones had broadened to such a degree that the flesh on her face had torn and was bleeding. Her lips were so dry that every time she moved them, they would crack and bleed as well. Her teeth had gone from white to a putrid shade of yellow with her gums reseeding. The rest of her skin was also pale and chalky gray, like the skin of a dead corpse. A hideous, beast like snarl escaped from her throat as she growled at all of them.

"**You have disturbed our sleep."**Tara said with a deep and unnatural voice. It was so full of menace that it sounded like it belonged to the comic book villain Venom.

"Tara? What's wrong with you?" Josh asked as they all backed away from her.

"**One by one, you will all die."** It growled and tried to claw at Josh's face. **"You will all be dead by dawn."**

"What the hell is going on here?!" Bonnie screamed as they tried to keep their distance from her.

"I think she's possessed!" Ron shouted.

"Possessed by what?!" Josh shouted as Tara leapt at him and grasped him in a bear hug. Josh began to groan in pain as her arms tightened around him like the coils of a python. All of them could hear his bones start popping from the strain she was putting on him. "Tara, stop! PLEASE! You're hurting me!" Josh pleaded with what used to be his girlfriend.

"**Tara is dead. And soon, you'll join her!"**

"STOPPABLE, DO SOMETHING!" Bonnie shouted at him.

"Let me think!" Ron said as he racked hi brain, and noticed that Tara was standing in front of the cellar door. "Bonnie, get that doo to the cellar open."

"What?"

"Just do it." Ron said. As Bonnie tried to sneak behind Tara, Ron quickly turned to Yori. "Yori, remember one of the tricks I told you that the football team would play on me?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I remember."

"Get behind Tara, and croutch down." Ron said to her.

"I think I understand." Yori said and quickly readied herself as Tara was focused on trying to strangle Josh.

"HEY! TARA!" Ron shouted, gaining her attention. "Is that your facee, or did your neck throw up?" he asked her, and couldn't help but shiver as her distorted face scowled at him and began to snarl. As she let Josh drop to the floor, she turned and focused her attention to him.

"**After I trash your ass, I'll slit your little girlfriend's belly open."** Tara said in her unnatural voice.

"Over my dead body." Ron said as he felt part of the mystical power flow through him.

As Tara moved for him, Ron took a step forward and kicked Tara squarely in the chest and heard several ribs in her sternum break. As Tara began to stumble backwards, Yori crouched behind her and caused the possessed woman to fall over backwards and fall through the cellar steps and land on her back on the cellar floor. Quickly, Ron, Yori, and Bonnie closed the cellar door and placed their weight against it. Even with all three sitting on top of it, Tara was trying to force the door open and almost knocking them off with each blow she gave it.

"JOSH! LOCK IT! LOCK THE CHAIN!" Ron shouted as Josh was rubbing his soar throat and trying to figure out what was happening. "JOSH!" Ron shouted again, and forcing his friend to act. Josh quickly looped the chain through the other set of rings and made the chain tight as he put the lock through two of the chain links and closed it before yanking out the key. All of them quickly backed away from the cellar door as Tara continued to pound against it and scream bloody murder.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Josh shouted.

"I have no clue, but I think we've stopped her for now." Bonnie said.

Yori then began to scream in pain as she collapsed to the floor and grasped her ankle. Ron gasped in horror when he saw why. Tara had been able to pry the door open enough to reach her arm through and had stabbed Yori in the ankle with what looked like a make-up pencil. Ron grasped her in his arms quickly and carried her away from the cellar door as Tara's arm clawed at the spot where Yori had been. She was clawing at the floor hard enough to actually leave claw marks from her nails.

"**YOU HAVEN'T STOPPED ME! YOU JUST DELAYED ME MOMMENTARILY! YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD BY DAWN!" **Tara screamed at them.

"FUCK YOU!" Ron shouted as he carried Yori back to their bedroom with Josh and Bonnie close behind.

"Bonnie, where's that First Aid kit?" Ron asked her.

"In Josh's room."

"GET IT!" Ron shouted at her. As soon as she was gone, Ron began looking at her ankle.

"How bad is it?" Josh asked him.

"It looks like it went through the bone. I don't think it hit any major arteries." Ron said as he looked at it and tried not to make it worse.

"I've got the kit." Bonnie said as she sat next to Ron and opened the kit as fast as she could.

"Okay." Ron said as he took a deep breath and looked at Yori. It broke his heart to see her grimacing in so much pain. "Yori, I've got to take it out. So this is really going to hurt." Ron said to her.

"Pull it out fast, please." She said to him.

Ron gripped her hand firmly in his as he tried to get the courage to do this. He had always been a bit squeamish when it came to things like this, and didn't even know if he was going to be conscious after he did this. What the hell was he thinking? He would do this for Kim in a heart beat, so he was going to do this for Yori. He had to grow a pair of brass ones and he had to do it now.

"On the count of three." He said as he gripped the pencil with his free hand and heard Yori whimper. "One. Two."

Ron swiftly yanked the pencil out without even saying three and quickly held Yori in his arms as she screamed again from the pain. Bonnie acted quickly in trying to bandage the wound as best as she could. Ron just held Yori and let her lean against him as she began muttering something in Japanese that he didn't understand. He wasn't sure, but he thought she might have been cursing him out for pulling that stunt. And right now, he wouldn't blame her if she was. After several moments, Yori was trying to breath normally as she sat up and looked down at the dressing that had been applied.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked her.

"I – I am fine, for the moment." She said in a very shaky voice.

"Okay." Ron whispered as he stood up. "Josh and I are going to make sure that – whatever that is – is still locked in the cellar. Bonnie?"

"I'll keep an eye on her." She said.

Ron and Josh entered the living room and made sure to stay clear of the cellar door. They could hear her moving around down there, even snarling. So far, it looked like the chains were still in place and wouldn't let Tara escape. So far, that was a small relief to them. The only question was what were they supposed to do now?

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck was that?" he asked him.

"The truth?"

"Yeah."

"I think we've summoned something evil that just possessed your girlfriend and skewered mine in the ankle." Ron said to him.

"Okay. Just wanted to be sure." Josh said and jumped as Tara began to claw at the cellar door again. "Isn't there something we can do?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. Right now, our safest bet is to keep the doors locked, keep the boards on the windows, and pray." Ron said.

"What about weapons?"

"There's the shotgun. Yori found a box of shells for it when we were in the work shed. And we brought in that chainsaw to cut the wood with." Ron told him.

"Good. Now we just have to wait until morning and get the hell out of here." Josh said.

"What about Yori? We can't leave her here. She can't walk."

"Then one of us will carry her. But what about Tara?" Josh asked.

"If she's normal in the morning, we'll take her with us. But if she's still like that?"

"What? We leave her?"

"Josh, I don't know what else to do!"

"Don't you have that monkey thing?"

"I don't think it can perform exorcisms." Ron said as he looked at the cellar door again. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Silence. She stopped." Ron said. In all the adventured he had been on in his life, he knew that sudden silence in a tense situation was usually not a good sign. "Bonnie, how's Yori doing?" Ron asked, but heard nothing. "Bonnie?"

As Ron made his way to the hall, a balled fist hit Ron in-between his eyes and sent him onto his back. As he tried to shake the stars from his eyes, he heard a very unnatural snarl as Josh began to scream. Ron looked up and immediately tried to back away and get to his feet at the same time. Bonnie stood in the doorway with the features of her face now looking exactly the way Tara's had.

"**Look who's evil now."** The possessed Bonnie said as she smiled and exposed a set of teeth that looked black and almost rotting in her mouth. **"Who's a stupid bitch now, Josh? WHO'S A STUPID BITCH NOW?!"** she screamed as she glared at Josh.

Ron had gotten to his feet and rushed to the corner near the front door where the shotgun sat. Ron quickly had the gun and aimed it at the possessed cheerleader, but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Distorted features or not, he still saw someone he had went to school with. Someone he had still considered a friend, despite all of her mean comments and the way she had treated him and others. There was also the fact that Ron just couldn't bring himself to hurt another living thing. It just went against everything he believed in.

"SHOOT HER, RON! SHOOT – IT!" Josh screamed.

"I can't! She's a friend!"

"Some friend! You've never even heard from her until I found her drunk in a bar three days ago!" Josh shouted.

Not knowing what to do, Ron quickly tossed the shotgun to Josh and got out of the way as soon as he caught it. Josh aimed the rifle at the monster in front of him, but he couldn't pull the trigger either. He was having the same problem as Ron. She was a friend, and another living person.

"**What's wrong, Josh? Can't get it up like that time we tried to sleep together?"** Bonnie asked.

"Bitch!" Josh said as he aimed and fired the first barrel.

Blood flew as the buckshot tore and ripped through flesh and bone at close range. A visible hole was now in the center of Bonnie's chest as she staggered backwards and wiped the blood from her face. Both Ron and Josh looked on in horror as they could actually see what was left of her heart still beating and pumping out blood inside of her body and making blood flow all down her chest. She looked down at the wound for a brief moment before looking back at Josh with a very angry look and another snarl. Josh pulled the trigger again, firing the other barrel and watched as her throat exploded and sent her flying backwards and out the front door.

Josh quickly dropped the gun as he just looked at the spot where Bonnie had been standing moments ago, and saw the blood that was on the floor and on some of the walls. Josh fell to his knees and began to hyperventilate as he kept seeing what he had done to her replay over and over again in his mind. Ron felt like he was going to be sick as he saw all the blood that had spilled onto the floor and fought hard to keep the food he had eaten earlier down. Ron had to make sure that Bonnie was actually dead though. He didn't want to see what damage the shotgun had made to her, but he knew that he had to see that she wouldn't try to hurt any of them again. Ron stepped around the blood like it was toxic waste, trying not to pass out from just looking at it. He was forcing himself to look toward the front door and at the porch, but he didn't want to see Bonnie laying there. Slowly, Ron made himself look, and blinked. She wasn't there!

Ron ran out onto the front porch, but he couldn't see anything! There had been some blood that had been pooled on the porch, but the trail of it looked more like she had been dragged away. But by what? There was no one else out here. Then he remembered what Tara had been telling them all day. That the trees were alive and that they had attacked her. Could they have dragged Bonnie's body away? Not feeling safe again, Ron quickly slammed the front door closed and locked it as he turned and saw Josh was slipping into shock.

"Josh? Come on, man. Snap out of it." Ron said as he walked over to where Josh was sitting.

"I killed her. I can't believe I killed her." Josh whimpered.

"Josh, she was possessed. She – she wasn't Bonnie anymore." Ron said, but he wasn't even sure if he believed what he was saying.

"Ron, what have I done? I just blew away my ex-girlfriend!" Josh said and began to look terrified and panicked at the same time.

"SHE WASN'T BONNIE! YOU KILLED A MONSTER, NOT YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND!" Ron shouted at him, trying to make him snap out of it. "Damn it, Josh. Yori would have taken care of her if she could have. Oh, God. Yori!" Ron said as he ran into the hallway and into the bedroom where he had taken Yori.

Ron sighed in relief as he saw Yori laying on the bed asleep. He quickly checked her bandage and saw that the bleeding had stopped for now. He pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold and gently kissed her on her forehead. He just hoped she could sleep through this until morning. The last thing she needed was to go through anymore of this. Satisfied that she was okay, Ron tried to leave the bedroom as quietly as he could and made his way to the living room. Now he had to try and snap Josh out of his funk. As Ron stepped back into the living room, he couldn't find Josh. He wasn't sitting where he had been, and he couldn't see him anywhere else. Ron quickly went into the kitchen, but he didn't see him in there either. As Ron stepped back into the living room, he noticed something important. The front door was wide open.

"JOSH!" Ron shouted as he ran to the door.

Ron was only a few inches from the door before it closed by itself and locked, causing Ron to slam into it face first and fall tot he floor. Ron quickly wiped his nose that was hurting and saw a small blood trail on the back of his hand. Ron got back to his feet as he tried to wipe the blood away and could hear Tara laughing from underneath the cellar door. The sound of her distorted laugh was as annoying as the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

"**All your friends have deserted you, Ronnie. You've let everyone down."**

"Shut up." Ron said as he walked back toward the chair.

"**Join us."** Tara said.

"No." Ron said as he took a seat in the chair.

"**Join us."**

"I said no."

"**You'll join us, Ronnie. You're already loosing your mind."**

"Like hell I am!"

"**Are you sure? Are you even sure you're really here, or that I'm possessed?"**

"You're not Tara." Ron said to himself as he tried to think.

"_Ron, help me! Please! Let me out of here! I'm so scared!"_ He heard Tara say in her normal voice.

It sounded like her, she even sounded terrified. So much of him wanted to unlock the chain and let her out. No, it couldn't be that simple. Could it? Maybe it was really her. Maybe it did leave her. But why now?

"Drop dead." Ron said and looked away from the chained cellar door.

"**How do you know that you didn't just witness your friend commit cold blooded murder! For all you know, you're tied up in a fucking nut house right now!"**

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU EVIL BITCH?! I AM NOT GOING TO JOIN YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I WON'T!" Ron shouted.

"**Yes you will. Piece by piece, sooner or later, you will join us. We've already got your hand." **Tara said.

"What?" Ron asked, unsure of what she was talking about. "What did you just say?"

"**We got your hand."**

"My hand?" Ron asked as he looked at both of his hands. So far, they both looked completely normal. "Like hell you do. See? All normal!" Ron said as he shot both of his hands toward the cellar door and wiggled his fingers.

Ron lowered his left hand, but his right hand stayed up and continued to wiggle its fingers. Ron tried to bring his hand back down, but he couldn't. It was as if something else was controlling it. Ron's eyes widened as he saw that his hand began to change in front of him. It began to look more like it was infected as what looked like dark veins began to appear and spread all through it. As it began to move on its own accord once more, Ron quickly grasped it by the wrist and tried to keep it away from him as he heard Tara starting to laugh.

"You bastards! YOU DIRTY BASTARDS! GIVE ME BACK MY HAND!" Ron shouted as Tara's laughing continued.

All around him there was laughing. The stuffed moose head was alive and laughing at him hysterically as all the books covers were opening like mouths with laughter coming from them as well. The lamp on the writing desk was even moving up and down with the bulb flashing as a strange laugh even came from it. It was like the whole cabin had come to life and was laughing at him. Everywhere and all around him was nothing but laughter. Even though it couldn't make a sound, he could even feel it going through the motions like it was laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Ron screamed as loud as he could as it evolved into a full blood curdling scream of its own. Each breath he took was to continue the scream more and more to drown out the laughing and to make it stop. His throat soon felt raw and began to hurt as he finally stopped his screaming and began taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. As he did, he heard nothing but silence again. The laughing had stopped. Even Tara was no longer laughing or trying to claw at the cellar door anymore. Ron took a few more breaths to try and calm his nerves before he raised his hand upward, keeping a firm grip around the wrist. It wasn't moving, but it still looked like something from a hospital doctor's nightmare.

Dark veins were still visible with the skin having a sickly yellow tint to it. Even the fingernails were starting to look darkened with fingertips starting to turn into a blackish purple. Was it even possible? Was it actually possessed? As if an answer to his own question, his right hand broke free of his grip and began to squeeze his throat as tight as it could. Ron could his airway being crushed as his own hand tried to strangle him. Ron grabbed his hand again by the wrist and began to pull as hard as he could. HE was able to pull his hand away from his throat, but it was trying to break free and go after him again. Desperate to try and make his hand stop, Ron ran to the kitchen entrance and began to slam his hand against the doorframe and wall as he could in an effort to break it. He could still feel the pain as he tried to injure himself and soon stopped as it became too much. This gave his possessed limb enough time to grab Ron by his hair and yank him to the floor in an unwilling flip.

Ron's entire backside hurt as he felt his hand scramble around him. What was it trying to do now? It almost felt like his hand was trying to drag him. Ron grasped the countertop with his good hand to try and pull himself up when he felt porcelain break over his head. Ron grimaced in pain as he forced himself to stand and saw his possessed limb grasp one of the plates from the sink and bash him across the head again.

"You little bastard!" Ron shouted as he felt another plate break over his head.

Ron was staggering as he felt blood begin to flow from his forehead. His head was killing him as he felt another plate being smashed over his head, followed by another, and another, and another. Ron was having a hard time staying awake now as he felt several other cuts on his face begin to bleed. As Ron tried to steady himself again, he felt a half-empty beer bottle smash over his head and began to blackout. Ron tried to grasp onto Anything as he began to loose consciousness, but only succeeded in pulling out one of the drawers as he fell to the floor face first. As Ron lay unconscious on the floor, his hand was still moving and searching for a weapon. How it was able too see was unknown, but it found a weapon it knew would kill the young man it was attached to. Among the utensils that had been scattered to the floor when Ron fell unconscious was a very sharp meat cleaver laying only a few feet from Ron. Using every ounce of strength it had, the possessed limb began to drag the unconscious Ron across the floor. Through the scattered shards of broken porcelain plates and shattered glass from the beer bottle, it pulled Ron's body and itself along. It wasn't that much farther until it could grab the meat cleaver. Just a few more inches until it reached its goal. Its fingers were almost brushing against the cleaver's handle, which thrilled the monstrous limb.

The hand stretched its fingers and began to pull itself one more time. The hand began to scream in pain as the blade of a large carving knife went through the palm and nailed it to the floor, letting crimson red blood flow down the sharpened knife's blade. Ron was grimacing in pain as he looked up and tried to push the blade further through his own hand. The pain was incredible, but he did his best to bite through it. As Ron let the knife go and rose onto his knees, his eyes widened as he saw the chainsaw not to far from where he was laying. He knew what had to be done. It was insane and a last resort, but he was already partially mad and didn't care. He reached over and grabbed the chainsaw's handle and drug over to him. Holding it firmly with his left hand, Ron leaned down and pulled the cord with his teeth and smiled in a mad sadistic glee as the motor started and the deadly blade began to spin. The hand screamed even louder as it realized what Ron was about to do, not believing what the young man would ever actually do something like this to himself.

"Who's laughing now?" he asked as he raised the chainsaw high and began to laugh maniacally. "WHO LAUGHING NOW, ASSHOLE? WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!" Ron shouted as he brought the blade down in the middle of his forearm and screamed in pain as the blade tore through flesh, muscle and bone. Blood was coating Ron's face as he screamed in agony but continued to push the blade downward through his arm.

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . . ._**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Based on "Evil Dead: The Musical" and the Evil Dead trilogy created by Sam Rami. Evil Dead is owned by Universal Studios, and Kim Possible is owned by Disney. I work with neither and wrote this for fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

SOMETHING TWISTED THIS WAY COMES

By FAH3

3. Death is a B****

Sheila "Shego" Knowby was still trying to translate the lost pages of the Necrinomicon by using her pen light as Drew drove down the old dirt road of the Tennessee woods. It was getting pretty late as they drove, but Shego remembered when she and her family used to come up here when they were all younger. For a while, she had considered the cabin a second home. With the light from the headlights, she was able to recognize old landmarks that let her know that they weren't far from the bridge that would take them across the gorge. For as long as she could remember, that thing always scared the living pants off of her. She had faced super villains, super heroes, mercenaries, commandos, jumped out of planes, fought against aliens, and flew in space, and it was a giant hole in the ground that still scared her.

"Aren't you getting car sick?"

"What?" Sheila asked as she looked up from her notes.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. When I try to read something in a moving vehicle, I get car sick." Drew said to her.

"Well, I'm not you." Sheila said as she returned to the pages. "This is weird."

"What is it?" he asked her.

"There are two incantations here. One is to summon some spirit into the flesh."

"Into the flesh?"

"Bring it fully into our world. The second incantation is to open some sort of portal. But what spirit could it be talking about?" she asked herself.

"Hasn't your father sent you anything about what's in the book yet?"

"Nothing. Every time he buries himself into something, it's like he blocks out the rest of the world." Sheila said as she continued to translate.

Sheila was violently lurched forward as she heard the screech of the brakes locking and the tires dragging along in the dirt. The only thing that kept her from bashing her forehead against the dashboard was her seatbelt as it locked and tightened against her. When the car came to a complete stop, Sheila glared at her boyfriend and could feel her fists beginning to glow. Boyfriend or not, she was ready to burn every single hair off of his head.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she asked him.

"Look ahead." Drew said as he undid his seatbelt and got out of the car.

Sheila impatiently undid hers and flung it to the side as he glared at Drew. As she climbed out of the car, she was ready to start calling him all the names she had used when they were still super villains when she saw what Drew was talking about. There was an old, and very beat-up pick-up truck in front of them that lit the road ahead with its headlights, along with theirs. The light allowed them to see that the bridge had been completely destroyed. The only thing remaining of the bridge was the twisted and ripped metal supports that had once held it in place. But what could have caused so much damage? There hadn't been any floods in Kentucky for months, and there nor reports of a bomb or any other explosion happening. So what the hell happened?

"Sorry, folks. This bridge is out." A short man in a white shirt and blue overalls said as he stepped out from the side of the pick-up truck.

"Who are you?" Drew asked him.

"The name's Jake. City sent me out here because a bunch of people said they heard something crashing. I wasn't expecting to find this." The man said as he spit a greasy wad of chewing tobacco onto the ground.

"What happened to the bridge?" Sheila asked him.

"Hell if I know." Jake said as he looked at the bridge.

"Is there another road across? We need to get to a cabin on the other side as soon as possible." Drew said to him.

"Sonny, this is the only road to the other side." Jake said to him.

"Is there any other way across?" Sheila asked him as she began to turn on her charm. Bat a few eyelashes, and you could just about get any guy to do what she wanted.

"Well – I might now of a path around. I could lead you to it and show you how to get to your cabin. But it won't be cheap."

"How much?" Sheila asked him.

"How much you got?"

"We don't have to listen to this." Drew said as he started to walk back to the car.

"Wait, Drew." Sheila said as she glanced back to the car. The one thing that caught her eye, besides the pages to the Book of the Dead, was the large trunk she had brought with her. It was filled with her clothes and a few other things she would need to translate the book. That's when her old snarky grin began to reappear as she turned back to face Jake.

"Take my bag, I'll pay you an even one-hundred dollars." Sheila said to him.

"You got yourself a deal." Jake said as they shook hands.

"Good. My bag is in the backseat." Sheila said and pointed to the cart. As Jake walked to her car, she began mentally counting down with her grin spreading until she heard Jake shout "Well, shit!"

* * *

As Ron finished tightly wrapping duct tape around the stump where his hand used to be, he was trying to figure out what was worst. Actually cutting his hand off with the chainsaw, covering the stump in alcohol, using the gas burner to seal the stump, or pouring an entire bottle of alcohol on it afterward. Right now, he didn't give a flying crap. He had a thick layer of cloth pressed onto it to try and stop anymore bleeding and used duct tape to hold the cloth in place and cut off circulation. Ron looked at the bottle of booze he had used on it and gulped down a mouth full before he turned and looked at the living room floor. There was the cut in the floorboards and the blood from where he had cut his hand off, and there was the little bastard still nailed to the floor by the knife. Ron was still doing his best from freaking out as he saw it squirm and move, and then flip him off.

"You first." Ron said as he threw the bottle and smiled as it shattered over the hand and saw several shards of glass cut it while other shards became lodged in it.

"**Bravo, Ronnie. I am impressed. Let's all give him a hand."** Tara said from beneath the floor, in the cellar.

"Would you just shut the hell up." Ron said as he glared at the cellar door. He knew he was loosing his mind. Normally, he wouldn't curse this much, or ever. But after the crap he's seen tonight, he decided to screw it.

When he heard something clatter to the floor and the sound of something moving fast, he turned back to where he had left his hand. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the knife laying on the floor with a small trail of blood leading away from it. The little bastard had escaped! Ron quickly grabbed the shotgun from where Josh had dropped it and reloaded it as best as he could with only one hand. With the gun now loaded, Ron began to look for his possessed limb. He just hoped two barrels of buckshot was enough to put the thing down. Ron looked all over the living room for it, trying to find it. But the hard part was that there were too many places for his hand to hide. It was like he was hunting a giant rat in an elaborate maze. Ron might be spending the entire night looking for his hand. Until he heard something crawling inside the wall.

"Gotcha." Ron whispered to himself as he walked away from the wall, turned, and fired the shotgun. He heard something crawling franticly upward in the wall like something was trying to escape. Ron aimed the shotgun and listened. Trying his best to aim slightly ahead of where he thought his hand was, Ron squeezed the trigger and saw a small chink of the wall explode in a gust of splintering wood and plaster. Ron kept his eye on the hole in the wall as he ejected the spent shotgun shells and began to smile as he saw blood begin to drip from the hole he had just made. He got him. Or so he thought.

More blood began to poor from the hole he had made as the others began to bleed as well. Even the cracks began to bleed as the amount of blood increased. Ron began to get a very bad feeling that shit was about to hit the fan. With the force of a fully opened fire hose, both holes began spray streams of blood. Blood was shooting at him with such force that it was actually pushing him backward. Everything around him was being stained red as more and more blood shot from the holes in the walls and began to flood the floor while Tara's hideous cackling filled the air.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Ron shouted as he tried to keep standing.

Ron was having a hard time maintaining his balance as he tried not to inhale the blood as it kept splashing him in the face. He could taste the copper of the blood in his mouth the more he tried to fight against the red torrents. He tried to push against them as best of he could, but he was too tired from stress and blood loss and soon found himself flung backwards.

As Ron hit the wall, the torrents stopped. Ron opened his eyes and expected blood to be dripping from everything, but there wasn't. With the exception of the holes in the wall, everything was still the same. There wasn't even any blood on him besides his own. As Ron looked at himself, he could still hear Tara's cackling from the cellar. As Ron looked back to the wall, he saw his hand peeking through one of the holes and flip him off before scurrying back into hiding.

"Talk about a bad day." Ron said to himself.

"**I told you that you were loosing your mind."** Tara said.

Ron looked back to the cellar entrance and saw that the door was raised as far as it could go with the chain holding it in place. He could see the twisted features and dead eyes of Tara as she laughed at him. Feeling like he barley had enough energy to move, Ron forced himself to stand. He could still hear Tara snickering as he walked to the cellar door and glared down at it.

"**What are you going to"**

"SHUT UP!" Ron shouted as he stomped down on the door as hard as he could. A small amount of satisfaction washed over him when he heard the door hit Tara in the head and forcing her to fall down the stairs and back down to the bottom of the cellar. What was the old saying? Now he remembered. Payback's a bitch.

"RON!"

Ron could feel fear start to rise in him as he heard the voice outside, and realized it was getting closer. More importantly, it was a voice that he knew. Only the problem was that Ron didn't know if it would be the person he knew, or another evil bastard. Ron grabbed the shotgun and ran to the box of shells as quick as he could. He reloaded the shotgun as he heard footsteps getting closer to the door. He quickly locked the shotgun back into place and shoved several more shells in his pockets as he heard the footsteps stagger onto the front porch. Staggering wasn't a good sign. Ron aimed the shotgun and kept his finger close to the trigger.

The front door flung open as Josh fell tot he floor. His eyes and face were normal, but his face was covered in cuts and bruises while most of his shirt was soaked in blood. All of his clothes were caked in dirt and mud and had been ripped and torn. There were cuts all over him, like he had been in a fight and lost. Ron lowered the shotgun and quickly ran to where Josh lay on the floor. He slammed the door closed before he used his good arm to drag Josh to the fireplace and propped him against the wall.

"Josh, what happened?" Ron asked him.

"The – trees. Tara was – was right." Josh said as he tried to stay awake. As Josh forced his eyes open again, he saw Ron's right arm. "Dude, what happened to your hand?"

"You don't want to know." Ron said to him.

"Ron, Tara was telling the truth. It – it won't let us leave. " Josh said as he let his head fall backward and hit the wall.

"I'm glad Yori is sleeping through all this." Ron said to himself as he let out a deep breath. When he heard the deep growl behind him, he felt every droop in his blood freeze. "Dear God, no." he said to himself as he saw Josh's eyes grow wide with fear as his breathing started to quicken.

"**Look who's evil now."** Tara said as she began to laugh. Now Ron knew that something behind him really wasn't something good.

Ron slowly turned around and felt fear in him rise, but he mostly felt his anger begin to sky rocket to new heights as he saw what used to be Yori standing in the living room. Her face was distorted and looked dead while her eyes looked like that of a living corpse.

"You fucking bastards." Ron muttered to himself.

Yori closed the gap between them and had her hand around Ron's throat in an instant before picking him up and slamming him against the wall. Her breath smelled like rotting meat as she snarled at him and tightened her grip around his neck. Ron tried to speak, but only a few sputters and wet gasps escaped his throat. Josh grabbed one of the pokers that were sitting beside the fireplace and used it to help himself back to his feet. He could see Ron's face turning purple as Yori kept her grip on his throat. Using whatever strength he had left, Josh used the poker to strike Yori against the back of her head. Josh's eyes almost rolled out of his head as he saw the poker break in half. Yori then slowly turned to look at Josh as she began to snarl at him like a rabid dog. With little effort, she flung Ron across the room as she turned to face Josh. Ron landed against the counter and knocked several things off, including the ax they had found earlier.

"RON, GRAB THE AX!" Josh screamed as he tried to back away from the possessed girl.

"But – it's Yori." Ron sputtered as he tried to regain his breath.

"DUDE, SHE'S FUCKING EVIL!" Josh screamed at him.

When Josh looked at her again, he jumped backwards as she tried to slash at him with her nails like an angry cat. Josh thought he had dodged her in time, until he saw her lick fresh blood off of her fingernails. Josh could hear something hitting the wood floor that almost sounded like drops of water as he began to look down. His shirt had been ripped away to show that she had ripped open the skin and muscle over his abs, and saw several of his intestines begin to fall out of place from within him.

"Oh, shit." Josh said before he collapsed onto the floor while Yori laughed.

"NO!" Ron screamed as he stood and grabbed the ax. Yori looked at him like a monster waiting for its next meal while Ron gripped the handle tightly. Cutting off his arm was one thing, but he didn't think he would be able to harm his own girlfriend. "Yori, it's me. It's Ron! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ron shouted at her.

"**Yori is dead. And soon, you'll join the rest of your friends."** The possessed girl said to him.

"Yori, please. I love you." Ron pleaded with her.

Yori let out another snarl as her nails seemed to form into talons in front of him. With a loud scream, she leapt at him with her nails aiming for his throat. Ron closed his eyes as he swung the ax with all his might. He felt the blade quiver as he heard it hit something with a loud and wet smack. He opened his eyes in horror to see that the ax was buried halfway into her neck. She sneered at him and hissed as she tried to slash at his face with all her might. Ron yanked the ax from her neck and saw blood flow out of her in a red spray before he swung the ax again and saw it sever her head completely. Blood continued to spurt from her neck as her body fell to the floor, and her head rolled to a stop near the kitchen entrance.

Ron dropped the ax as he began to weep at what he had just done. He walked over to where her body had fallen, and saw the necklace he had given her that now had several splotches of blood on it and all over its gold chain. Ron picked up the necklace and couldn't help but cry as he held onto it tightly. He put the charm into his pocket as he turned, and saw her head laying on the floor. He couldn't leave her there like that, he knew he couldn't. He walked over and fell to his knees as he pushed her black hair out of her now normal face. Her eyes were closed, like she was still asleep as he ran his hand along her still warm cheek.

"I never expected it to end like this." Ron said to himself as he wept for her.

"Me either." He heard Yori said.

Ron's eyes bolted open again as he saw her eyes open and glare at him. "YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

"Alive and biting!" she snarled as she bit down hard on one of Ron's fingers. Ron howled in pain as he bolted to his feet with Yori still hanging onto him.

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME YOU EVIL, UNDEAD, BITCH!" Ron shouted as he slammed her head against the wall before slamming it several times against the writing desk before she finally stopped biting him. Ron just looked at her in terror filled horror as her head righted itself and glared at him as it shifted back to its previous corpse like appearance.

"That's it! I'm sick of this!" Ron shouted.

"**It's all useless. There's nothing you can do."** Yori's head said to him.

"Want to bet?" Ron asked her as he thought of one way to shut the monster up. Ron turned to where he had removed his arm, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait a minute. Where's the chainsaw?" Ron asked himself, right before he heard the chainsaw start. Ron spun around and gulped as he saw Yori's headless body holding the chainsaw tightly and begin to rev it.

"**You always said I had a killer body."** Yori's head said to him.

"Okay, that was just sick and wrong." Ron said and began to run as the headless corpse gave chase after him.

Ron was leaping from one part of the room to the next as he tried to get away from the monster that was chasing him. But Yori had been in fantastic shape, which gave her body an edge he didn't have. Soon, he found himself backed into a corner as the headless corpse grew closer and closer to him. In all the years he had been saving the world with Kim, he never thought he'd go out like this. Murdered by his dead girlfriend. This all seemed like something from one of his zombie basher games. Of course, he'd have a secret weapon in the game that would allow him to win the day. Wait a minute. He did have a secret weapon! Sometimes, he could be so stupid at times that he didn't even believe it. Ron took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. He went through the exercises Yori had taught him as he heard the chainsaw grow closer to him.

Yori's corpse rose the chainsaw high before bringing it down towards Ron head, plotting to cut him in half. Ron's eyes opened to reveal them glowing with an inner light as he caught the blade with with his hand. The blade engine struggled as the chainsaw blade stopped moving before sputtering and stopping all together. The corpse tried to take the chainsaw away, but Ron held it firmly in place as a blue energy began to surround him. An angry scowl covered his face tossed the chainsaw out of the corpse's grasp and kicking it in the stomach. There was a blast of blue light as the corpse sailed across the room and hit the wall before falling lifelessly to the floor.

The glow soon faded as Ron went to where he had dropped the shotgun and picked it up before moving to the headless body of his dead girlfriend. Yori's head looked at him in confusion as he glared at her for a brief moment before he finally stopped to where the body had fallen. Ron firmly placed his foot on her stomach as he aimed the weapon for the center of its chest.

"It's time to die, you old hag." Ron said.

"**You found me beautiful once."** Yori's head said to him.

"Honey, you got real ugly." Ron said as he pulled the trigger for both barrels. Ron saw the body spasm as the weapon blew a massive hole in the corpse's chest; the buckshot shredding bone, muscle, and organs like tissue paper at a snot party.

Ron ejected the spent shells and reloaded the weapon as he glared at the head. Ron was now incredibly pissed off. That wasn't Yori. That was a demon he was going to send back to hell. He had found Yori beautiful, not that thing. That thing had taken her and perverted everything she had once been. It had killed Yori. And now, he was going to make this piece of shit monster suffer for what it had done. Ron placed the shotgun in one of the chairs as he walked over to where he had thrown the chainsaw. Ron picked it up and walked back over to the writing desk. He placed the chainsaw behind Yori's head and started it.

"**You're a killer, Ronald! You murdered me!"** the head shouted at him, trying to drive him insane with guilt.

"I'm not a killer." Ron said as he used his good hand to rev the chainsaw again. "I'm a housewares employee."

Ron grabbed the head by its face and pressed the back of its head against the spinning blade. Ron grimaced as blood sprayed all over his shirt as the head screamed. As Ron pressed the head further onto the blade, it began to spit blood from its mouth like a grotesque water fountain and coat his arm in nothing but red. Ron could feel his hand become sticky as the blood began to quickly dry, but Ron pushed the head further still. Finally, when the chainsaw was halfway through Yori's head, the head stopped moving. Ron let go of her face and stopped the chainsaw as he saw her face was now pale and looked as if she were still asleep. The monster had left her. It was then that Ron realized that Yori, his friend and girlfriend who he had come to love and trust so completely, was now dead. Ron wedged her head off of the blade and placed it back down with her body. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

Ron looked back to where Josh had fallen and rushed to his side. Josh wasn't moving, his skin was pale, and his face was frozen with a look of terror. Ron placed his fingers against his neck to find a pulse, but he couldn't. There wasn't one. Slowly, Ron closed his friend's eyes as he slumped down onto the floor. They were all gone. All of his friends. Bonnie, Yori, and Josh were all dead. And Tara had been possessed by some kind of monstrous – thing from another world. What else could happen to him now?

"Dad, we're here." Someone called from outside, making Ron bolt to his feet. The door opened and in walked three people, two he knew! In fact, he was pretty sure he wouldn't ever see the two of them ever again!

* * *

4. I'm the Guy with the Gun

"Shego? Drakken?" Ron asked.

"Stoppable? What the hell are you doing – what the hell?" Shego asked as she saw the state the cabin was in, as did Drakken and the large man in overalls.

"Jesus Christ!" Drakken said.

"IT'S NOT AS BAD AS IT LOOKS!" Ron shouted as he remembered what had just happened.

"You – what you did you do to my father?!" Sheila demanded.

"Huh?" Ron asked as Sheila said as she closed the distance between them and bashed Ron across the face with a hard, solid jab that sent him to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER?!" Sheila shouted again as Drew held her back,

"Look here, buddy. You've got one minute to explain yourself!" the man in overalls said to him as he marched over to where Ron was standing.

"Well,"

"I've heard enough." Jake said as he punched Ron in the gut before bashing him in the head and knocking him out cold.

"What are we going to do with him?" Drew asked.

"What's that chained up over there?" Jake asked.

"That's the old fruit cellar. But I don't know why it's chained like that." Sheila said as she wondered what was going on. She expected to see her father, but finds one of her old adversaries in the middle of what looked like a reenactment of Friday the thirteenth.

"You got a key to it?" Jake asked.

"No." Sheila said.

"Damn. I was hoping we could just throw him in there." Jake said.

"Let's just lock him in one of the – what the hell?" Drew asked as he looked toward the hallway.

"What is it?" Jake asked him.

"What happened to the bodies?" Drew asked.

Both Jake and Sheila looked around the living room, and realized Drew was right. The two bodies that were just here were now gone. The blood was still pooled from whatever Ron had done to them, but the bodies themselves were gone. What was going on here? Whatever was happening, Sheila's fears about her father's safety were starting to get worse.

"Do you think this little freak ain't alone?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure." Sheila said and spotted the tape player that was on her father's writing desk. She quickly walked over to it and looked at it carefully.

"What is it?" Drew asked her.

"My dad's recorder. He always made his journal entries on these before he wrote them down. But where is he?" Sheila asked.

"Maybe it was recording when Stoppable – maybe he's still alive." Drew said and Sheila silently hoped as she hit the play button.

"_It has only been a few hours since I read aloud the first passages of the demon resurrection incantation."_

"That's dad's voice." Sheila said to herself.

"_I have seen the shadows move in the night. Something stalks the woods outside, and I fear it may be trying to kill me. May God forgive me for what I have unleashed upon this world. May God forgive me."_

"I don't like the sound of that." Drew said.

"The cellar." Ron moaned as he started to wake up. Jake quickly grabbed the fallen shotgun and aimed it at the young one armed man as Ron looked at Drew and Sheila. One thing that was obvious on his face was the fear.

"Drakken, get away from the cellar!" Ron shouted at him.

"Why? Is that where more bodies are AAAGGHHH!" Drew shouted.

Sheila screamed and dropped the recorder as she saw that a pair of arms had come out from the cellar door while Jake dropped the gun as he screamed. The fingers around Drew's leg were grasping him so tight that the finger tips were actually digging themselves into the skin and drawing blood.

"**I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!"** the horrid voice of whatever was in the cellar screamed as it tried to drag Drakken closer towards the cellar door.

"SOMEONE GET IT OFF OF ME!" Drew screamed as the hands began to tear the flesh of his leg.

Sheila quickly ignited her hands and began sending waves of plasma at the arms that were holding Drew. The creature that had him screamed as its arms burned and finally let go while Drew collapsed and did his best to get away from the cellar door. Everyone just looked at the cellar door for a few minutes before their gazes turned to Ron as he tried to stand up again and nursed his stump that was beginning to ach again.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jake asked as Ron picked up the shotgun.

"You know the old story." Ron said as sat in one of the chairs. "Boy and his friends go on a week long vacation in the woods. Three friends get turned into Candarian demons, two demons are killed by their boyfriends respectively while one friend gets himself killed at the same time, while another demon is locked in the cellar and tries to kill everything in sight. Like I said, pretty standard stuff." Ron said as he set the shotgun down.

"Listen, I don't care what the hell any of you say. I'm getting out of here!" Jake said and made for the door.

"STOP!" Ron shouted and grabbed the gun, making the fat redneck freeze in his place. "No one gets out of here until dawn." Ron said.

"But look at Drew!"

"My friend Josh tried to get out of here, and the woods just about tore him to shreds!" Ron said and got to his feet. The way he looked, the glimmer in his eye reminded Sheila when he had taken on the Lowardians months ago. She knew that he may not look like it, but Ron was a real tough guy when he wanted to be. And right now, he looked like the poster boy for the movie Psycho. "I know I look like I'm nuts. And to be honest, I didn't believe any of this crap at first either. But I saw my friends getting possessed by demons and then watched them get killed in some of the worst ways possible. Hell, I just had to kill my girlfriend after she tore my friend's guts out!" Ron shouted and saw that he was only freaking everyone out even more.

"What ever is here, it gets weak when the sun is out. So if we just stick together, I'm sure we'll be safe." Ron said.

Ron was about to sit back down when Drew leapt from the floor and tackled him. Sheila screamed and Jake ducked for cover as all of them saw that Drew had now become one of the monsters! Ron was trying his best not to vomit as the possessed Drew breathed and slobbered all over him. The only thing that kept Drew's now rotted teeth from biting into his face was the stump of Ron's right arm against the creature's throat. Ron should have known better than saying something and sticking his foot in it. If only Ron could get his gun raised.

"**You are all doomed! None of you will make it out alive!"** the deadite shouted at Ron.

"That's funny." Ron grunted before he shoved both barrels into Drew's nose. "Neither are you."

Both barrels blew Drew's face off in an explosion of blood, bone, and brain matter that fell across the living room like a sick shower of rain. Ron was coughing from firing the gun so close to him and pushed the dead body off of him. He quickly felt his face, but it didn't feel like it had been burned. He was real lucky he didn't get killed by pulling that stunt. Ron reloaded as Sheila ran to the corpse of her boyfriend and began to cry over him. The normal Ron would have tried to comfort Sheila in a time like this, and a part of him wanted to. But they couldn't afford to, not right now.

"Get over it." Ron said to her.

"My boyfriend just died ten seconds ago!" Sheila shouted at him as grief and anger overwhelmed her.

"And my girlfriend died ten minutes ago! But that didn't stop her from trying to kill my ass! HEY, FAT BOY!" Ron shouted at Jake. "Help me toss this thing outside." Ron said as he put the gun on the ground and grabbed one of Drew's ankles.

Sheila watched as Ron and Jake drug what was left Drew out onto the front porch and left him there. When the hell did she walk into the freaking Outer Limits? Stoppable was never like this! Not even when he was up against the aliens or anything! Just what in the world was going on here?

"What's gotten into you?" she asked him as she tried to force herself to stop crying.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked her.

"How can you be so damn heartless? So – so – bad?" Sheila asked him.

"Good – bad – I'm the one with the gun." Ron said to her.

"We've got another problem." Jake said to them as he looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked him.

"That path we followed to get here. It ain't there anymore." Jake said as he began to tremble.

"That's impossible!" Sheila said as she and Ron rushed to the window and looked out. "Where is it?"

"I don't know. It's like the woods done swallowed it up." Jake said.

"It's the trees. They don't want us to leave. I don't know how, but I think these entire woods are possessed as well. Like I said, we're stuck here until dawn." Ron said to them.

"But there has to be some way to get out of here." Sheila said to him.

"If you've got an idea, I'm all ears." Ron said to her.

All of them froze as they heard the wind blow within the house. All around them, there were several loud bangs and crashes. The walls shuddered slightly as the lights flickered. Even the floorboards were groaning as it sounded like something was trying to punch through them.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. But I think – something is trying to enter our world." Sheila said.

"I just hope I've got enough ammo." Ron said to himself.

"Is it just me, or did it just get colder?" Jake asked them.

The wind began blowing inside the house, circling all around them and picking up speed. The faster the wind blew, the more it sounded like something was trying to talk. All of them huddled together as Ron got the gun ready, not knowing what to expect next. The wind seemed to move past them and focus on a certain point in the room. The wind seemed to grow smaller and form what seemed to be a small cyclone. The moaning grew louder and louder still as the form of a man began to appear.

"It's a ghost!" Jake shouted.

"It's my dad!" Sheila said.

"It's a ghost dad!" Ron said and noticed how the other two were looking at him. "Sorry. It just kind of – slipped out."

"Dad?" Sheila asked as she looked at the spirit in front of them.

"_Sheila, there is a terrible force here. I'm so sorry, Sheila for bringing this monstrosity on us."_ The ghost said.

"Dad, is there a way we can get out?"

"_It won't let anyone leave. The only way to defeat this evil is in the pages you found. Send this evil back to where it came from. It's the only way to save my soul and those of the others. As well as your lives."_

The spirit seemed to moan in agony as it faded from sight and the wind stop blowing all together. No one could move for a minute as they just looked at where the spirit had been. Sheila was starting to cry again, and Ron couldn't stand to see anyone in pain. Despite what all he had seen, he couldn't be completely heartless. He wrapped his right arm around her and tried to give her a simple hug to comfort her as best as he could.

"I know you're trying to help Stoppable, but you don't need to hold my hand." Sheila said to him.

"Shego, I've only got one hand now. And it's holding the gun." Ron said to her, and making both of them look at Jake.

"Don't look at me." He said as he raised his hands in the air.

Ron let go of Sheila as she raised both of her arms. Both Jake and Sheila screamed as they saw a pale and bloody dismembered hand clutching hers tightly. Ron quickly dropped the gun as he grabbed the living limb by the wrist and yanked it off of Sheila as hard as he could. The hand flipped Ron off once more before it dug its nails into his arm and began to slowly claw him as hard as it could. Ron shouted in pain and instinctively let his hand go. The hand landed on the ground and used its fingers to leap at Sheila once more. Sheila screamed as the hand latched itself onto her left breast and began to rigorously squeeze.

"DAMN YOU, HAND!" Ron screamed as he grabbed a lamp and used it to hit his severed limb as hard as he could.

The hand flew away from Sheila, taking part of her shirt with it as it sailed across the room and through a closed window. Ron could soon hear the sounds of the hand running away as everyone began to take deep breaths and tried to calm down. Sheila looked down at her shirt and saw that her left breast, still covered by her black satin bra, was now completely exposed. A feral growl of aggravated rage started to rise in her throat as she balled her fist and decked Stoppable across the face as hard as she could.

"What was that for?!" Ron shouted.

"It was your hand, pervert!" Sheila shouted.

"Like I'd really have the guts to cop a feel! I couldn't even do that with my girlfriend unless she asked me to!" Ron shouted as they both glared at each other. "Look, arguing is getting us nowhere. Your – dad said that those pages you brought were our only hope. What are they, anyway?" Ron asked her.

"They're missing pages from the Necrinomicon." Sheila said as she walked to her trunk that Jake had left near the door and opened it.

"You mean that Book of the Dead?" Ron asked her as he and Jake followed her.

"Yes. When we originally found it, we saw that several pages had been removed. My father was eager to get a head start on translating the language, so Drew and I," Sheila said and stopped as a fresh set of tears began to form. "We stayed behind and continued the search. We found them hidden in an oil sack not too far from where the book had been buried. So we decided to surprise dad with the find. Here they are." Sheila said as she quickly pulled the pages from the trunk and handed them to Ron.

As Ron grasped the pages, Ron shivered like crazy as his breathing quivered. His skin was instantly pale and his nose red. He looked like he had just stepped out of an industrial freezer.

"What's wrong with you?" Jake asked him.

"I don't know. It – it felt like someone walked over my grave or something." Ron said to them.

"Now's not the time for remarks like that." Sheila said as Jake began to slowly step away from them.

"Who's this guy?" Ron asked as he looked at the large drawing on one page.

The page showed a picture of a man shouting to the sky. One hand had a large broadsword attached to his arm while the other clutched something that looked like a staff or a large stick. Beside him was a woman who seemed to look like a lady human torch as an army of knights surrounded them. There was something familiar about the both of them.

"I don't know who the woman is, but the writings call the man the Hero from the Sky. In 1300 AD, he was the one that defeated the evil the first time." Sheila said to him.

"It looks like he didn't do a good job." Ron said.

"We can thank daddy for that. At least what I translated earlier makes sense. There are two incantations that I've found. The first will bring the spirit into the flesh."

"Into the what?" Ron asked her.

"It means it will give the entity that's haunting this place a physical form." She told him.

"Why the hell would we want to do that?" Ron asked her.

"Because the second incantation will open a rift in space and time, and send the evil back to where it originally came from." Sheila said.

"In other words, it'll make it this guy's problem." Ron said as he pointed to the drawing of the man.

"Basically."

"Works for me." Ron said to her.

"NOW LOOKS WHO'S IN CHARGE!" Jake shouted, causing them to both jump and turn around. While they had been looking at the lost pages, Jake had gotten hold of the shotgun and now had it pointed at them. "It looks like I'm the one giving the orders now." Jake said as he raised the gun and fired one shot. A small frown of confusion crossed his face as pieces of plaster and roof fell on his head, causing him to look up. "Where the fuck did that come from?" he said as he continued to look upward.

"Where did you find this guy?" Ron asked Sheila.

"All right, now we're all taking that trail out of here and I ain't going alone! So star moving, and I don't want any funny business."

"But my dad says these pages,"

"I DON"T GIVE A DAMN!" Jake shouted as he grabbed the pages from Sheila. "I ain't gonna listen to any more of this hocus pocus bullshit!" Jake said as he opened the cellar door and threw the pages into the cellar below.

"You idiot!" Ron shouted.

"I'm the one with gun now, city boy! So you just think about who's in charge before you open that fat mouth of yours again." Jake said as he aimed the gun in Ron's face.

"Well hello Mr. Fancy Pants." In a mocking tone that would have made Sheila proud. "I've got news for you, pal. You ain't leading but two things right now, Jack and Shit. And Jack left town." Ron said to him and saw the angry sneer that formed on the portly man's face.

"I did not know that." Jake said as he walked toward Ron. "Why thank you for sharing that information." Jake said as he bashed Ron in the case with the butt of the shotgun, knocking him to the floor unconscious.

"Ron!" Sheila said as she tried to go help him, but stopped as soon as Jake aimed the shotgun at her.

"Now move!" Jake said through clenched teeth.

"But you heard what he said."

"I don't give a shit, now move!"

"But we'll be killed!"

"I'll blow damn your damn head off right now and save whatever the hell is out there the trouble. NOW MOVE!" Jake shouted at her.

Both froze in place and their breathing quickened as they heard a low growl. The only that either of them had ever heard before that came close to that sound was from a T-Rex in the movie Jurassic Park. Jake gripped the shotgun tightly as he turned around while Sheila slowly backed her self into a corner. The growl came again, but was even louder. Ron began to move and push himself back onto his feet as the growl seemed to growl louder still. Ron was soon standing to full height as every bone and joint in his body seemed to pop, sounding more like old wood splintering. As Ron turned to face, his face had taken on an inhuman and more corpse like appearance as a loud demonic roar escaped his throat.

"GOD DAMN!" Jake screamed as he saw the monstrous sight before him.

By the time Jake remembered he was holding the gun, the now possessed Ron had closed the distance between them and grabbed the fat red neck by the throat tightly. Jake dropped the weapon as he tried to pry Ron's hand open and off of his large neck. With a feral growl of rage, Ron threw Jake through one of the closed windows and quickly followed after him. Sheila could hear them fighting outside, and she knew the Ron had become too strong for the large man to fight off. Ron had some respect for Ron, but that didn't matter now. After what she saw with Drew, she knew that there was only one thing to do now. Looking for anything she could use as a weapon, she saw the skeleton dagger that her father had found at the dig sight.

She grabbed the ancient weapon and prayed it still had enough of an edge to do what needed to be done. She could hear the fight moving back around to the front of the house, and knew that there wasn't much time left. She quickly ran to the front door and held the knob tightly in one hand while she kept a vise like grip on the dagger with the other. She just hoped that Ron could forgive her for what she was about to do to him. Taking several deep breaths to ready herself, she threw opened the front door and jabbed the dagger forward as she kept her eyes closed. She felt the dagger stop as she heard it cut into something. When she opened her eyes, she covered her mouth to stop a gasp of fear and horror as she saw what she had done.

Jake stumbled back into the cabin, leaning against the door as he clutched the weapon that had been driven into his gut. His breaths were quivering as he looked down at his overalls that were begging to turn dark from blood as he saw the hideous skeleton sculpture of the dagger's handle staring back at him.

"Damn it, woman! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jake shouted through the pain.

"I-I'm sorry! I w-was trying to get Ron." She said to him and was rewarded with a glare from Jake.

"Do I look like I'm six three? Missing a hand?" he asked and groaned in pain from the wound. "Do I look a God damn demon to you?!" He shouted to her one more time before wincing in pain again.

Sheila wrapped one of his arms around his shoulder and helped him to get back into the cabin. They didn't get far as she found out that the man weighed a ton. She quickly let him lay on the floor as she tried to find something to help put pressure on the wound. She couldn't risk removing it since she didn't know if she had punctured an artery or not. For now, all she could do was try and make him comfortable.

"Grab the gun! That thing's still out there. We're gonna have to kill it if – if it comes back." Jake said as he began to feel weaker and could swear that the wound was becoming worse.

"We've got to take care of you first." Sheila said to him.

"Woman, would you just,"

"**Remember me?!"** Tara shouted as both of her arms bolted out from the space of the fruit cellar and grabbed Jake by his chin.

Jake began to scream in pain as her fingers punctured through the skin and fat and began to take a firm hold on Jake's jaw bone and began to pull him toward the small opening. Sheila saw what was happening and quickly ran back toward Jake and grabbed his legs to try and keep him from being pulled in with whatever was lurking in the fruit cellar. Jake was screaming bloody murder as Tara and Sheila kept pulling on him like a rope in tug of war, with Tara winning. Jake's head was already inside the cellar, but his large stomach was keeping him from going any further. Sheila kept pulling harder on his legs, trying to being him back out. When she felt something go slack, she screamed as she saw that both of Jake's legs had been ripped off at the knees.

Without Sheila pulling on him, Tara began to forcibly pull Jake into the cellar. Jake was still screaming as she watched him being pulled in, the wood of the chained cellar door tearing away parts of his clothes and his skin as she pulled him in. Sheila screamed even louder as she saw the dagger became lodged in between the boards of the cellar door and cut Jake open as he was being pulled in. She could see his muscles and intestines spilling onto the floor and soon be dragged down into the cellar with him as his screams echoed throughout the lower part of the cabin. Soon, his screams stopped. All sounds of movement that had been coming from the cellar had stopped. Sheila was on the verge of crying and shaking like a leaf as she kicked Jake's ripped legs away from her. She slowly crawled over to the cellar door and lifted it as far as it could go as she tried to peak inside.

"Jake?" she asked in a small whimper.

Sheila was rewarded with a massive torrent of blood splashing upward and covered her face and arms. Sheila screamed as loud as she could as she backed away from the cellar door as far and as fast as she could as she saw blood still pumping out from between the cracks in the floor board. Sheila continued to scream, even as her vocal cords began to hurt and feel raw. She had been screaming so loudly that she didn't even hear the large figure step into the cabin and step behind her until it placed its hand on her shoulder. Sheila turned and looked up into the horrid face of the still possessed Ron as growled at her.

Sheila bolted from him and tried to get far away from him as he glared at her. Ron took one step towards her before he stopped. A expression of confusion was on his face until he looked down and reached into his pocket. When his hand emerged, it revealed a necklace that partially covered in blood. The monster looked at it as an expression of sadness and pain formed. As the expression grew more sorrowful, his head and body began jerking like he was having a seizure. The movements began to slow as the growling and snarling faded. Instead, they were replaced with the sounds of sobbing.

"YORI!" Ron screamed as grief overwhelmed him. "Yori, I'm sorry. Oh, God. Oh, God. OH SHIT!" Ron shouted as he dodged the ax Sheila tried to bring down on top of his head. Ron was able to dodge two more strikes before he grabbed the ax handle and tried to talk to her. "IT's me! That thing's gone now. I'm normal again." Ron said to her as he let the handle go and propped himself against the wall. When Sheila embedded the ax into the wall, missing his head by an inch, Ron quickly bolted away and grabbed Sheila around the waist.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO!" Sheila screamed.

"SHEILA! SHEGO, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ron said as he spun her around and slapped her across the face. "I am so sorry." Ron said as he saw the shocked expression on her face and realized too little too late at what he had just done. Before he could say another word, an ignited fist belted across the jaw and sent him spinning onto the floor as a very angry Sheila glared at him.

"What did you do that for?!" Sheila demanded.

"You were trying to kill me!"

"You were possessed!"

"WELL I'M NORMAL NOW!" Ron shouted at her as they both glared at each other and tried to regain their normal breathing.

"Then how were you able to get rid of that thing?" she asked him, still not trusting.

"I don't know. I wasn't even in control. After I saw Yori's necklace, I felt something giving me a boost and," Ron said and soon trailed off.

"What is it?" Sheila asked him.

"My MMP." Ron whispered.

"Your what?"

"My Mystical Monkey Power." Ron said and saw the blank expression that was on Sheila's face. "It's what gave me the ability to beat those aliens when they invaded." He finally said to her.

"You mean that blue aura of yours?" she asked him.

"That's got to be it. That's how I was able to beat Yori when she tried to kill me the second time." Ron said.

"Well lucky you. Meanwhile, the rest of us are still at risk of getting possessed and getting my ass blown away by you!" Sheila growled at him.

"Sorry about that." Ron said as she noticed her hands were cut. "What happened?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh, that stupid dagger." She said to him.

"Hold them out."

"What?"

"Hold them out, palms up." Ron said to her.

"Why?"

"Because I've got an idea." Ron said to her as he began to wince.

"All right." Sheila said and held them out to him.

Sheila's eyes widened when she saw that he had been squeezing the stump where his hand had been. He quickly raised it up and immediately began letting blood he had been squeezing out fall onto her wounded hands.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she asked as she quickly took her hands away.

"I might have given you an edge."

"What do you," Sheila stopped as she felt what seemed to be a small jolt of electricity start in her hands and work its way through her. When it finally subsided, she had to admit that she felt like she had gotten a second and third wind in her. "What was that?"

"A wild guess. I'm hoping I gave you a bit of my MMP. Hopefully it'll last until we can get out of here." Ron said to her.

"One problem Stoppable. Jake threw those pages we need into the cellar. And your friend just – just," Sheila said and shuddered as she saw all the blood that was surrounding the cellar door as well as the legs that had been ripped off of Jake.

"Then I think it's time we head into that cellar and to carve us a bitch." Ron said as he glared at the cellar door and made his way toward the chainsaw.

"Wait a minute. You're going to be screwed is you head down there." Sheila told him.

"Got any other ideas?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I do. I might have picked up a few things from Drew when we were still super villains. I'll bring the gun, and you get the chainsaw and follow me to the shed."

Within twenty minutes, Sheila had worked on the chainsaw and made a few alterations that would work to Ron's advantage. Using the parts that were there, she had been able to make it where the chainsaw would fit on Ron's stump and still give him the ability to use the gun if he needed to. She also was able to create a holster that strapped to Ron's back to put the shotgun, with a little metal catch on the strap for Ron to start the chainsaw without having to use his hand. Sheila slid the chainsaw over Ron's right arm and fastened it as tight as she could. As she took a few steps back, Ron raised his arm and placed the pull cord within the metal piece Sheila had added. With one jerk of his arm, that chainsaw started and revved at a fast pace. Ron grabbed the shotgun and used the chainsaw to cut off part of the barrels . He placed the shotgun in the holster as the chainsaw died down. He looked at Shego with a wide grin on his face as he said one word.

"Groovy."

Since none of them knew where the key was, Sheila burned the chain away using her plasma abilities and opened the cellar door. Tara wasn't anywhere in sight, but the entire cellar reeked of death. They could hear the sound of what they both hoped was water dripping as various parts of dirt had become red from blood.

"I suppose you're going to say ladies first?" Sheila asked him.

"No. I'll go down there and get the pages. You wait here." Ron said to her.

"What?" Sheila asked him, surprised at what he had just said to her.

"You don't have that much longer until dawn. If I don't make it, you'll probably still have a chance to make it out." Ron said. "You might want to step back. Who knows how messy this is going to be." Ron said as he began stepping down the steps into the cellar and started the chainsaw. "YO, SHE-BITCH! LET'S GO!" Ron shouted as he charge in the rest of the way.

Sheila stepped away as she heard the chainsaw going full boar. That's when she heard Tara screaming with that inhuman voice of hers as Ron let out a yell of his own. That's when she heard the sounds of a fight. The chainsaw was cutting into several different things as she heard various objects crashing. Tara's screaming were becoming louder, but she couldn't tell if it was from fighting or screams of pain. The crashing and fighting were getting louder and louder as it became fiercer. The fighting was coming back toward the cellar entrance. That's when Sheila heard one sound that terrified her the most at that moment. Silence.

Her breath was catching in her throat as the silence continued. She wanted to go over and peak inside, but she was too scared. She was scared of what she might see in there, or what might reach up and pull her in. And she didn't want to be covered in another shower of blood either. That's when she heard it. The steps of the cellar were groaning as weight was being put on them. Sheila quickly rushed to where the ax was and tried to dislodge it but with no success. Whatever was climbing the steps was getting closer. Her heart rate was speeding and her breath was caught in her throat. She froze as she saw a blood covered hand grasp onto the floor, but relaxed when she saw a chainsaw and an arm attached to it land next to it. Ron then emerged from the cellar with a few more bruises and cuts, but he had the missing pages in his teeth. As soon as he was close to Sheila, he took the pages and handed them to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Right now, I'm pretty fucked up in general. So it's pretty hard to gauge." Ron said as he popped his neck. That was when Sheila's eyes began to widen and her mouth started to move but didn't make any sound. "I knew I forgot something." Ron said as he turned and saw Tara sticking out of the cellar.

"**I'll kill you, Ron! I'LL KILL YOU!"** she shouted at him. Her abdomen had a deep cut that almost split her in two with what lay inside her body threatening to spill out. Her left arm had almost been completely severed and still hung on by only a tiny piece of skin while half of her face looked like it had been bashed in.

"You know, I'm getting really sick and tired of you trying to kill me." Ron said as he drew the sawed off shotgun and aimed it at her. "You see this? This is my BOOMSTICK! It's a twelve gauge, double barreled Remington, S-Mart's top of the line. You can find it in the Sporting Goods department. This sweet baby was made in Grand Rapids, Michigan; retails for about one-hundred and nine ninety-five. It's got a walnut stock, cobalt blue steel, and a hair trigger. That's right, shop smart. Shop S-Mart. YOU GOT THAT?!" Ron shouted at the possessed girl.

"_He's really lost it."_ Sheila thought to herself.

"**I'll swallow your soul! I'll swallow your soul!"** Tara shouted as she began to step out of the cellar.

"SWALLOW THIS, BITCH!" Ron shouted as he aimed and fire both barrels.

Tara's head exploded like an over ripe melon, sending pieces of flesh, bone, and brain all over the cabin as blood spurted like a fountain from what was left of her head. The body staggered for a minute before it fell over and tumbled down the stairs and back into the cellar with a loud crash and thud. Sheila just stared at Ron as he reloaded the gun, spun it, and placed it back in the holster.

"What?" he asked her when he caught her staring.

"I've – just never seen you - as a bad ass before." She said to him.

"Right now, let's just get what ever this thing is the hell out of here." Ron said.

That's when the cabin shook as part of the ceiling and walls begin to crack. As the cabin shook more and more, they both soon realized that the house was being pounded. But by what? Ron looked out the window and couldn't believe at what he was seeing. The trees had up rooted themselves and they were attacking the cabin! Whatever was in these woods, it was obvious that they had pissed it off royaly!

"SHEGO, READ DAMN THING!" Ron shouted.

"My name is Sheila, you know."

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S ZIPPITY DO FREAKING DAH! READ BEFORE WE BECOME MULCH!" Ron shouted as the roof started to break.

"All right!" Sheila shouted as she looked at the pages. "Nosferata, Mondos, Kundar." Sheila said.

The cabin began to shake again, but it wasn't because it was being struck. These shakes were different. It was because the ground underneath them was shaking. Something was coming. Something big, and something they weren't going to like.

"Sheila, maybe you should start reading that second passage." Ron said as he began to grow fearful again.

"But we don't know if the first one worked yet." She said to him. The ground shook violently as they heard several trees either being knocked down or broken apart. The second violent shake was followed by the sound of the porch being destroyed, as well as the car Ron and his friends had driven up in.

"I think it's safe to assume it worked." Ron said.

The front door and part of the wall was ripped away as a large creature stood there, glaring at them with glazed dead eyes. The creature stood over nine feet high with its body looked like the corpse of an overgrown ape with it's skin looking more like tanned leather. The tips of each finger were nothing but bone that had been sharpened into deadly talons while its face looked like to little skin had been stretched across too much bone. A slime like drool dripped from it's jagged teeth as it growled and snarled at all of them. But what made both of them ill was it's large humped back. On it's back were the faces of people they knew. Sheila could see her father, Drew, and Jake on its right side while Ron could see Bonnie, Tara, and even his beloved Yori. All of them looked like they were in agony each time the creature moved.

"Daddy?" Sheila asked.

"Read passage, Sheila! Send the creature back from where it came from!" her father shouted at her.

"For God's sakes, Stoppable!" Drew screamed.

"RON!" Tara screamed.

"Ron, save us! Please!" Bonnie screamed.

"Yori!" Ron shouted.

"Ron-san. Free us, please." She begged him.

"**It's all hopeless. Victory is ours!"** the creature spoke in a voice that sounded like several voices that were speaking as one. Almost like the borg from Star Trek.

"LIKE HELL!" Ron said as he started the chainsaw. "READ!" he shouted as the creature moved in to attack.

The creature tried to strike Ron, only for him to raise the chainsaw to block and severed several of its fingers off of its hand. Ron lunged forward as it was distracted, and shoved the spinning blade into its torso! The creature howled in pain as Ron howled in hate as he slowly dragged the chainsaw downward. The creature grabbed Ron by the waist and lifted him upwards. The creature screamed in Ron's face as he tried to struggle free and almost gagged from the creature's fowl breath.

"SHEILA!" Ron shouted as he freed his right arm and jammed the spinning chainsaw blade into the creature's left eye.

"OKAY!" Sheila screamed as she read the passage. She didn't have time to pronounce it and just prayed to God in heaven that she got it right. "Klatu, Barata, Nicto!" Sheri shouted as loud as she could.

The monster dropped Ron as it glared at Sheila with a look that could have melted concrete. In the distance, what sounded like a sonic boom echoed throughout the woods as the wind began to blow violently.

"**I really hate you right now."** The monster said as a giant portal of swirling light appeared behind the monster.

The vortex grew to massive size as the monster gripped the ground as hard as he could. The vortex began sucking everything in sight like a massive vacuum, taking everything within its reach. The monster was screaming as it tried to hold on. The vortex was too much for the creature as it began to pull it along as well. Within a matter of moments, the creature was pulled from the ground and sent spiraling into the massive vortex along with the trees that had been uprooted. Ron and Sheila were doing there best to try and fight against the pull, but it was too strong, even for them. Both grabbed onto a countertop in the kitchen, hoping that they could hold out as they soon felt their feet no longer touching the floor.

"I thought you said it was supposed to take away the evil!" Ron shouted.

"It did! But the portal doesn't know the difference between good guys and bad guys!" Sheila shouted as the counter top came loose while they still clung to it for dear life. They soon stopped as the counter top's length prevented it from going through the kitchen entrance. But no matter how hard they tried, their grips were beginning to weaken.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, HOW DO YOU STOP IT?!" Ron shouted as loud as he could.

That's was when the countertop split in two, making both Sheila and Ron loosing their grip. Everything around them was a blur as they soon found themselves hurtling into the void. Everything around them was a mass of colors and images as they were flung backwards through the streams of time and space. Everything around them seem to be going in reverse as they sped away from where the cabin stood as they continued to spin. It may have been only seconds, minutes, maybe even days that they spent in the vortex. But soon, everything went black before a loud explosion rang through their ears.

And in the vast land they were now in, all was quiet and still. Until the silence was broken with Ronald shouting the word,

"SSSSHHHHHIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!"

Ron and Sheila fell onto the hard ground with a loud thud, with what was left of Josh's car crashing not too far from them. Their entire bodies ached from their landing as they tried to regain some sense of balance. Both slowly stood to their feet as they felt their bones pop and snap back into place.

"Where the hell are we?" Sheila asked as she tried to pop her back back into place.

"Who knows. But look at it this way. We made it until dawn." Ron said as he stood and winced as he felt something in his knee pop.

The silence of the wilderness was shattered when they heard was almost sounded like a distant sound of thunder. All too soon they realized that the sounds they were hearing was actually the sounds of hoofs as an army of men on horses approached with swords and lances drawn. As many of the men circled the two, Ron and Sheila both noticed that the men were wearing armor and tunics that were similar to ones they had seen in the movies of King Arthur. Just where the hell were they? A Renaissance Festival?

"What are they?"

"They are fell from the sky! They must be deadites!"

"Slay the inhuman monsters!" various knights were saying as they kept circling the two.

"If it's a fight you screw heads want, I'll give you a royal ass kicking!" Sheila said as her hands flared to life with green plasma. Her plasma seemed to scare most of them, but only for a moment before they were tightening the ranks again. It looked like this wasn't going to be pretty.

"DEADITE!" one of the knights screamed as he pointed to the skies above them. All looked up to see what may have been human once, but know it looked like a Frankenstein version of a bat crossed with a bird.

"**I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!"** the demented creature screamed as he began to dive for the soldiers.

"Would you just shut up?" Ron shouted as he drew the shotgun and fired.

The creature's head exploded in a mass of red, similar to the way Tara's head had exploded. Unable to control its decent, the creature crashed into the massive pile of rocks and skidded a few paces before coming to a stop in a bloody mess. The soldiers looked at the dead creature before looking at Ron and Sheila. For a moment, no one moved or did anything as they looked at the two strangers in awe.

"He – saved us." One soldier said aloud.

"HAIL THE HERO FROM THE SKY!" one soldier shouted, causing the others to cheer at the same time.

"Hero from the sky? Oh sweet Jesus." Sheila said to herself.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her.

"Ron, that drawing. It was about a man called the hero from the sky."

"So?" Ron asked, completely clueless to what she was saying.

"Ron, listen to them. That's what they're calling you! Don't you see? That drawing was us!" she said to him as Ron's eyes widened in shock.

"It – it can't be." Ron said to himself as he turned to the nearest knight. "Hey buddy! What's the year?"

"The year?" the man asked him in a thick English accent.

"Yeah." Ron quickly said.

"Why, it is the year our Lord, 1300." The man replied.

As the throng of knights continued to cheer Ron onward with Sheila standing behind him, Ron looked to the heavens as he began to shout "NO!"

* * *

"Hold it! Hold it!" the young Smarty mart employe said, interrupting Ron's story.

"What?" Ron asked as he rubbed a few scars on his face with a gloved right hand.

"If you and her were sent back to 1300, how did you get back?" the kid asked him.

"Trust me, kid. That's one story you don't want to know." Ron said to him.

"Yeah, right. I knew you were full of shit." The kid said and walked off.

"How rude!" Ron said as he glared at the young man.

"Ron?" a very familiar voice asked him, causing him to turn around.

"Sheila!" Ron said as he began to blush a slight shade of red. "W-what are you doing in Housewares?" he asked her.

"I had to pick up a few things, so I thought I'd see how you were doing." She said as a noticeable blush began to cross her face.

"You know, same old same old. Sort of." Ron said as he flexed the gloved hand.

"Ron, it's not that I don't trust you. But – you did say the words the right way. Didn't you?" Sheila asked him.

"More or less." Ron said to her.

"Ron, I'm serious. Did you say them the way you were supposed to?" she asked him as she gave him a stern glare that made him tremble.

"Well I didn't say every exact syllable, but yeah. I said the words." Ron said to her.

"Oh, shit." Sheila said to herself as they felt a strong cold wind blow through the store.

A slow and very deep growl came from the next isle over as several customers screamed in terror. Both Ron and Sheila ran as fast as they could to see what was going on and stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw. What had once been an old lady was now a deadite that had lifted and entire shelf from it's bolted place and roared in anger.

"**YOU SHALL ALL DIE!"** the possessed woman screamed as her face shifted and contorted as her eyes became a glazed over white.

"I'll be right back!" Ron quickly said before running off.

"Ron, you coward!" Sheila screamed and stopped as she noticed a large shadow had fallen over her. Sheila looked up to see the woman had stepped closer to her and was glaring down at her. "Ah, crap." Sheila said to herself.

The old hag raised the shelf higher with intent on bashing Sheila with it as hard as she could. The shelf soon fell out of her hands as a loud gunshot echoed through the store. Both Sheila and the old woman looked to see where the shot had come from, and saw Ron standing on a counter top with a smoking Remington in his hand.

"Lady, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Ron said defiantly toward her.

"**Who the hell are you?"** the had asked him.

"The name's Ron." He said as he cocked the rifle. "Housewares."

"**I'll tear you apart!"**

"COME GET SOME!" Ron said as he fired one shot in her head before blasting another shot into her chest and watched as she sprawled lifeless to the ground.

"What kept you so long?" Sheila asked him as she quickly joined him.

"Had to find some ammo." Ron said as a crowd of people began to gather around them.

"I don't believe it. You blew the bitch away." The employee Ron had been talking too earlier said.

"No shit, Sherlock. Now do any of you primates think I'm lying now?" Ron asked them and saw all of them shake their heads no. "Didn't think so." Ron said as he grasped Sheila and pulled her into a dip. "Give me some sugar, baby." Ron said to her before he grasped her lips firmly within his own. And from the look on her face, Sheila didn't mind at all.

* * *

What was left of the cabin still stood as the cold wind blew what was left of several dead leaves through the house. The blood had long since dried, and the weather was beginning to ruin the furniture, papers, and books. All was quiet and still. Until the sound of something being dragged was suddenly heard. In what was left of the demolished living room, a pale, and almost rotting, severed hand was pulling a tape recorder as best as it could before it finally stopped. After taking a small break, the severed limb crawled on top of the tape recorder and pushed the play button.

"_So far, my translations are that the book speaks of a spiritual presence. A dark spirit that resides in the forests and the dark regions of man's domain that can be given license to posses the living when the passages are read aloud. Included here are the pronunciations of the passages."_ The voice of Professor Knowby said.

If it could make sounds, the hand would be laughing as loudly as it could as it looked to the heavens and flipped them off.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I know there are a lot of you out there that want to see Ron and Shego go through what Ash did in Army of Darkness. I'd like to do that, but I've got too many things on my plate right now, and I want to get some of my other stories finished. But here's the thing.

If one of you wants to continue this story, be my guest. I'd like to see someone else's take on this. I'm just surprised I haven't found any other stories like mine. So if one of you out there want to, feel free to write "Ron versus the Evil Dead."

Signed,

FAH3


End file.
